The Oakwell 100
by FANGTASTIC SLAYER
Summary: The idea for this story comes from the episode called Croatoan. The yellow eyed demon infects Sam and Dean with a demonic virus turning them into killers, Can John save his sons? Dean 17 & Sam 13
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**The idea for this story comes from the episode called Croatoan**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Chapter One**

It was a typical Saturday in the small town of Oakwell, except today was probably the first real hot day of the summer and Dean and Sam were outside washing the impala, just one of the many chores on the list that their Dad had left them to do while he and Bobby were away hunting. Dean would have preferred to have gone hunting with his dad but as usual he was left behind to look after Sam.

Sam had nearly finished washing the car with the soapy water while his brother had gone over to Mrs Mackenzie's who lived next door to return an empty jug that had an hour ago had been filled with homemade lemonade; she was sat in the shade on her porch.

"Thanks Mrs Mackenzie for the homemade lemonade" Dean said

"You're welcome sweetheart" she replied

Dean went back inside the house they had been renting for the last month to switch on the water for the hose pipe, when he came back he picked up the hose pipe and started to swill the soapy water off of the car, he purposely splashed Sam in the process.

"Hey, watch what you're doing" Sam shouted out

"What?" Dean replied holding his hand to his ear, pretending not to have heard Sam.

"You're soaking me" Sam shouted back

"Who me?" Dean said innocently as he started to chase Sam around the impala with the hose pipe drenching him

"This is war?" Sam laughed as he went for the soapy sponge.

"Bring it on squirt" Dean laughed back

Sam launched himself at Dean pushing the soapy sponge in Dean's face. They both fell on the lawn rolling around with the hose pipe and laughing, trying to get the better of one another.

"You boys stop that now, get yourself cleaned up" Mrs Mackenzie yelled at them from her porch. It was far too hot for her; she couldn't believe how the weather had changed; it was only a few days ago that there had been some electrical storms. She pulled her old bones out of her chair and went inside her house shaking her head "Kids of today"

The boys stopped and were untangling themselves from each other and the hose pipe, when they saw a teenage boy called Tom Miller about a year older than Dean from several doors down coming out of his house, he wore a white plain T-shirt and stonewash jeans they were both covered in blood, his parent's blood; in his hand he held a blood covered knife which he had used to slaughter them.

_"Kill the others who are not like you, kill the others who are not like you_" Dean heard a voice say in his head over and over again, he had to obey.

Dean exchanged a look with Tom Miller and without saying a word stood up and walked back inside the house. He knew what he had to do; he went straight to his father's bedroom, opened the wardrobe door and took out his father's two spare guns, as he was loading them Sam came into the room.

"You know what you have to do?" Dean asked handing Sam one of the loaded guns

"Yes, kill those that are not one of us" Sam replied

"Good"

They went back outside where Tom was waiting for them, Dean walked down the driveway towards him. All around them in the street other teenagers were killing their parents, family members and complete strangers with anything they could us as a weapon. Dean looked down the street and then turned to see Sam pointing the gun at Mrs Mackenzie who had just returned to her seat on her porch with a cool drink in her hand she screamed as she saw the gun in Sam's hand.

_"Kill the others who are not like you, kill the others who are not like you"_ the order ran through Sam's head, he shot her in the head without a second thought; turning he started to walk towards his brother

Sam and Dean followed Tom, it was the same on every road, street and avenue; teenage boys were killing everybody except other like them, more teenage boys joined them as they made their way towards the shopping mall.

Inside the mall screams and gunshots could be heard, shoppers could be seen running for their lives. Dean walked causally into a sport shop and walked up to the terrified twenty year old shop assistant who was calling for the police. She dropped the phone when she saw Dean approaching carrying a gun in his hand

She backed away from the counter in to a corner shaking her head pleading "No, please, please don't shot!"

_"Kill the others, who are not like you, kill the others who are not like you"_

On a normal day Dean would have been asking her for her phone number but not today he shot her twice in the head, turning on his heels he left the shop and moved onto the next.

Just over an hundred teenage boys shot, stabbed; clubbed their way through the men, women, babies, girls doing their shopping and the employees of the mall. When they were sure nobody was left alive they sat down crossed legged in a large circle on the mall floor and waited silently for further orders.

A teenage boy came out of the shadows, he walked over to one of the boys seating on the floor and slit his throat open, he collected the blood in a goblet, his eyes turning black, he stirred the warm blood with his finger and spoke into it "Master, stage one of the test was successful. We are ready for stage two."

"Yes master" the demon replied to a command that only he could hear.

"I'll pick one hundred and kill the rest" the demon replied

The mall lights flickered off and on; they continued to flicker for several minutes and then they returned to normal. One hundred of the teenage boys were no longer sitting on the floor they had vanished into thin air and the rest of them that was left behind were dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was stiflingly hot in Bobby truck; all the windows were open to allow what little breeze there was to cool them down. It was Sunday afternoon and they were heading back to Oakwell, the hunt had gone well and they were in high spirits as it had been a paying gig. John was looking forward to see his boys and as promised he would take them out for pizza.

Bobby wiped the sweat off his face with an old cloth he found in the glove compartment. John was busy writing in his journal about the hunt; no doubt Dean would want to know every little detail. They were only a few miles away from Oakwell now and they were both looking forward to a cool beer.

As Bobby drove down the back road towards the town he could see a road block up ahead so he began to slow down. A Police Officer waved for him to stop and then strolled towards the driver's side window and removed his sunglasses,

"What's going on Officer?" Bobby asked

"I'm sorry the road closed, where are you heading?" the Officer asked

It was John who leaned over to the driver's side and answered "Oakwell I live there"

"What's your name sir?" The Officer asked

"John Winchester why?"

"Please can you pullover to the side of the road and park it up, an FBI agent will be along shortly to talk to you" the Officer replied

"What's happened?" John asked

"The FBI agent will explain sir" the officer waved them on speaking into his walkie talkie.

Bobby pulled to the side of the road as instructed; they both climbed out of the truck and watched the officer telling others drivers to turn their cars around.

They stood in silence, John was deep in thought about what could have happened, he never heard the FBI agent approach with a clipboard in his hand

"John Winchester?"

"Yeah, that's me" John turned to face the FBI agent, he was shorter than John, mid thirties with short cut brown hair and blue eyes, he wore black trousers and tie with a white shirt.

"I am special agent Stevenson, you are the father of Dean and Samuel Winchester" he said looking at down at the sheet of paper on his clipboard.

"Yes, can you please tell me what going on?" John tried to remain calm but his insides were beginning to knot up

Stevenson ignored John's question and said to Bobby "and you are?"

"I'm Bobby Singer, their uncle" Bobby lied

"Please follow me" Stevenson said to them both. They followed him into a white tent where other agents sat with TV and video equipment.

"We have the town under quarantine because the water supply was contaminated with a toxin which our experts are now working on to identify it. The contaminated water had an effect on some of the town folk they turned on the others and I'm sorry to say they murdered them." Agent Stevenson informed them

"Are my boys alright?" John asked nervously

"We don't know" Stevenson replied "Your sons have vanished along with 98 other teenage boys"

"What do you mean vanished?" John bellowed rising to his full height stepping forward into Agent Stevenson's face.

From behind John Special Agent Anderson entered the tent he was very similar to Stevenson in looks "Stevenson tune into channel 5 on the TV, you need to see this" he informed him

Stevenson rushed over to the TV and tuned into channel 5, it was all over the news

"How the hell did this leek out?" he yelled at nobody in specific.

Everyone in the tent watched the woman reporter standing just outside the quarantined area where she was talking into her microphone "We are just outside the town of Oakwell Massachusetts where we have learnt that yesterday over one hundred teenage boys turned without any warning or provocation on the town folk murdering them in cold blood, in what can only be described as a blood bath, then one hundred of those same teenagers just vanished into thin air, nobody seems to know where, what we are now calling The Oakwell 100 disappeared to. We will keep you updated on any further developments; this is Sally Brown reporting for…"

Stevenson switched the TV off "The press are going to have a field day with this"

"Are you saying that my boys turned on the town folk?" John yelled at Stevenson.

Stevenson turned to the video technician "show them the security tape from the shopping mall"

The technician nodded his head and started the video tape, John and Bobby watched the tape opened mouth. It showed teenage boys running through the mall brutally killing people doing their shopping. John tensed when it showed Dean walking calmly into the sports shop and putting two bullets into a sale's assistant's head. John asked the technician to stop the tape, he looked at the image of his eldest son on the small TV screen; Dean's face was blank there were no signs of any emotion like anger or fear. John told the technician to continue, further along the tape it showed Sam shooting a woman in the back who was trying to escape from the mall. The tape stopped just after the teenagers disappeared.

John and Bobby looked at each other, they knew what flickering lights meant; demons had to be involved and it scared the hell out of John. A demon had taken Mary from him and now his sons.

"We have set up a command centre in the school, you will be able to meet some of the other lucky parents and relatives who were out of town yesterday, Agent Anderson will take you there" Stevenson informed them.

John huffed he didn't consider himself lucky. As they walked out of the tent after Anderson, John whispered to Bobby "You think it's some kind of demonic virus?"

"I don't know John, if it was a virus why did it only affect the teenage boys?" Bobby asked

"It beats the hell out of me" John replied shaking his head

They climbed into the back of the waiting van, Bobby turned to see Anderson climbing in after them. The van then took off in the direction of the road block stopping at the barriers, they could hear the press asking the driver questions about what was going on but the driver remained silent until the barrier was removed then he drove on towards the town of Oakwell, once there he parked the van outside the school.

John and Bobby entered the hall inside the Oakwell School; looking around John saw that there were rows of desk with electronic equipment on and the walls were covered with photographs of the missing 100 teenage boys. Under each picture there was the teenager's name and age. John strolled along the photographed covered walls finding Sam and Dean's, their photographs had only been taken few days ago for the school year book; he remembered how excited Sam had been about having his photograph taken. He ran his fingers over their photographs; he should never have left them behind. He vowed there and then to their photographs he would get them back no matter what it took, he was going to get them back he was going to lose them too.

Bobby turned when he heard raised voices coming from another room; so he went to investigate what was going on. A few relatives were demanding answers, if they knew the truth they wouldn't be able to handle it he thought to himself. He knew they wouldn't find any answers here; the FBI had no idea what they were dealing with this was a job for hunters. He went back to John, who was still looking at his sons photographs he was about to say to John want he'd been thinking when John turned to him

"Were not going to find any answers here Bobby"

"I was just about to say the same thing to you John" Bobby replied

John received permission from Agent Anderson to go to their rented house. He packed all his gear and the boys and loaded them into the impala. He took one last look around the house remembering the good times he and his boys shared there and then he climbed into the impala with Bobby and drove out of town once again through the line of press. Neither one spoke to the press as they questioned who they were, John just growled at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The yellow-eyed demon stood on the hill looking down on the town of Oakwell. The first stage of the test was successful, he had turned over one hundred teenage boys into killers but how many of the so called Oakwell 100 would survive the second stage, only the strongest would go on to the third stage and become finely tuned assassins, only time would tell he thought as he turned his back on Oakwell and walked away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reveiws and for reading**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Chapter Two**

John Winchester listened to the impala's radio hoping for some snippet of news on the Oakwell 100 as he followed Bobby's truck; he had reluctantly agreed to stop with him for awhile until he had his sons back. The music from the radio was interrupted by a news report. The news announcer informed the listeners "A body of a boy has been found in the woods not far from Oakwell, the boy is believed to be one of the missing Oakwell 100, authorises have not yet released the boy's name as they are waiting until the boys relatives have been informed as soon as..." John switched the radio off

John ran a tired hand down his face and returned his attention back to the road noticing that Bobby had pulled into a service station ahead so he pulled in behind him. Just as John was climbing out of impala his cell phone started to ring, he stood for a moment gripped with fear his mind going back to what the news reporter had said about informing the relatives of the dead boy, was it them on the phone now were they going to inform him that the body they had found was his Sammy or Dean. John took a deep breath and answered, he signed with relief, it was a man who needed help with a possible poltergeist, he apologized saying he was unable to take the job on because of personal reasons but he gave him Caleb's number instead. Ending the call John lowered his head and let his shoulders slump forward as he leaned against the impala, he couldn't do this, it was the not knowing that every time his phone rang he would be wondering if it was the authorizes informing him that they had found the body of one of his sons or both. He saw Bobby approaching so he straightened up hiding his feeling from one of his oldest friends.

"You can't fool me Winchester, I know you're tired and worried out of your mind and don't tell me your fine, you can drop the act."

John huffed "You know me too well Singer"

"You can't con a con man and I know how much them boys mean to you" Bobby replied

"Their everything to me and I can't lose ....John voice faded he didn't want to thing about life without them

Bobby nodded he understood "Come on let's get to my place before dark"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day it was all over the newspapers, the body of the boy was named as Craig Dawson age 14 and it was confirmed by the Police that he was one of the missing Oakwell 100. As yet the cause of death had not been released to the press, but speculation was that he had suffered a severe brain haemorrhage, the article when on to say that his remaining relatives would miss him dearly, he was well liked in the community, a good student who was caring and considerate. He loved playing baseball and it had been his dream to play professional baseball when he was older. The FBI still had no idea where the missing Oakwell 100 had vanished too. The tests results showed that the town's water supply had high levels of sulphur how it got there was still unknown.

John sat at the table in Bobby's kitchen drinking a cup of caffeine; having the read the article he turned the page over "Sons of bitches" he yelled slamming his fist down hard on the table making the coffee mug jump. There in print was the full list of names of the missing Oakwell 100 in alphabetical order. At the end of the list under W were Sam and Dean's names, John was fuming, what right had they to print his sons' names without his permission. He never had much dealings before with the press so he had no reason to form an opinion of them but now he was quickly forming one of dislike, to them it was just news; they were like vultures looking for a story with no feeling or regard for what the relatives were going through, at least there were no photographs of them John thought, thank god for that. Removing the page from the newspaper he crossed through Craig Daniels' name with his pen, wirily standing up he walked into Bobby's living room and pinned the list to the wall.

Over the next few weeks three more bodies of The Oakwell 100 turned up, the first Steven Hill 13, his body was found floating in a river in Utah, Cory Jackson 15, his body was discovered in a graveyard of all places in Arkansas and the latest Michael Mitchell also 15, his body was found dumped behind a diner in Wisconsin.

After each body was found John crossed their names of the list and marked on his map the location of where the bodies were found. John and Bobby knew there was no pattern to where the bodies were found the only thing which was consistent was how they died, the all suffered from a brain haemorrhage. John didn't want to think about what the demon was doing to the boys to cause their brains to haemorrhage, what Dean and Sam were going through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was evening time in a busy chic Italian Restaurant in Seattle, businessman Jack Holroyd and his wife Patricia were celebrating their tenth wedding anniversary; they were chatting away to each other about their wedding day when the door to the restaurant opened and in walked a teenage boy wearing knee torn jeans and a white T-shirt. The boy called Johnny by his friends ignored the head waiter who seemed appalled at his attire continued to scan the room full of diners. He walked slowly up to Jack Holroyd and stood in front of his table. Jack Holroyd stopped talking and looked up at the teenager "Can I help you?" Jack asked inquisitively

The voice in Johnny's head was clear and simple "kill Jack Holroyd kill Jack Holroyd" he shook his head he didn't want to kill anymore but he couldn't stop his own hand from reaching behind his back and pulling the gun from his jeans and pointing it at his target, he saw Jack Holroyd eyes widened in shock as he pulled the trigger firing two bullets into his head

Patricia Holroyd screamed out as her husband's head fell into his plate of lasagne his limp arm knocked over his glass of wine staining the table cloth the colour of blood, she carried on screaming hysterically while the rest of the diners sat mortified in their seats, some of the women started sobbing quietly as Johnny spun around in a circle pointing the gun randomly around the room, the voice inside him told him to run, leave the restaurant but he didn't want to, he didn't want to kill again. He turned and pointed his gun at a man rising from his chair, to Johnny he looked old but he was only in his forties and had that rich look about him because he was wearing an expensive suit, he walked towards Johnny his hands held up and palms out in a non threatening manner.

"Son please put the gun down" he spoke softly as he took a few steps forward toward the teenager

Johnny looked around the restaurant at their horrified faces "I had to do it, you see failure's not an option" he shouted out in defence of his actions, blood trickled down his nose he wiped it away with the back of his free hand. "I didn't want to do it but the voice in my head; it told me too, he makes me do evil things"

"Who's making you do evil things son?" the man asked hoping to distract the teenager while someone called the police.

"He's Father, but I know deep down he's not my father" Johnny gripped his head in pain falling to his knees "he demands obedience and loyalty" he broke out in a sob "I'm not a bad boy I just have no choice"

"I understand you did it against you will" the man edged forward slightly if he could get near enough he could over power the teenager "but now you have a choice you can put the gun down and we'll get you some help"

_"Failure is not an option, failure is death"_ the voice inside his head told him as more blood trickled down his nose but this time he didn't bother to wipe it away he let it drop on to his white T shirt, he had failed to obey father, he should have left the restaurant, disobedience and failure meant only one thing "No, I must obey Father, I have no choice I've failed him"

The man wasn't sure why the teenager was talking about failure "How have you failed him?"

"Disobedience is unacceptable" Johnny put the barrel of the gun under his chin

Knowing what was about to happen, the man rushed forward to grab the gun but he was to late the teenager pulled the trigger and killed himself in front of the full restaurant.

Across from the restaurant in an empty office a pair of yellow eyes watched the proceedings; the boy had killed his target but had been one of the unstable ones but this was only the beginning of stage three and he had plenty more soldiers in his army, turning way from the window he had already picked his soldier for the next job, Dean Winchester.

There wasn't much left of the boy's face, so it was left to the diners in the restaurant to identify him from the photographs of the Oakwell 100. They all picked the same photo, John Peterson aged 17; they all said that he looked thinner, but when an FBI agent asked one of the women if he looked thinner she said no not thinner more gaunt looking, he wore a troubled pained expression on his face she told them.

The next day the Oakwell 100 was once again in every newspaper, there were speculations of where the boy had been, why he had killed Jack Holroyd a local business man who sold computers. Then there were the conspiracy theories than they had been abducted by aliens and turned into killers as part of an alien invasion others thought they were part a failed government project to make the perfect soldier which the government wanted to keep covered up.

John Winchester crossed the boy's name of the list; John Peterson was the first of the Oakwell 100 to turn up alive but had chosen to take his own life or had he? Neither John nor Bobby had any solid reason why the demon would want Jack Holroyd dead.

"It doesn't make a lick of sense" Bobby mused

"There as to be reason" John slammed his fist on the wall in frustration he wouldn't rest until he found one

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain ripped through Dean's skull, it felt like his head was going to explode into a million pieces, images of a man he didn't know flashed before him he closed his eyes but he still saw the man's face. He just wanted to pass out, drift into a coma like state where he felt no pain, but the demonic virus wouldn't let him, it whispered to him from inside mind, it made his skin crawl as if there were bugs inside his veins, his throat was raw and dry from screaming until he couldn't scream any more, his back arched up as the next wave of pain came ripping through his skull like lighting and suddenly it was gone he let his body relax against the cold steel table.

The yellow-eyed demon stepped forward to the steel table and looked down at Dean "What is it that I expect of you Dean?"

"Obedience and loyalty, failure is not a option" Dean parroted the voice in his head

"What does failure mean, Dean?"

"Failure is not an option failure is death"

"You know your target?"

"Yes, Professor Williams"

"Good"

Lightning flashed above a roof opposite the Boston University. Dean felt like he was floating in a sea of blackness, he knew what he had to do the voice in his head told him _"Kill Professor Williams, kill Professor Williams"_. He opened his eyes and looked around, he saw he was lying on a flat roof and next to him was a silver carrying case. Seating up he opened the case and started to assemble the rifle. His muscles felt heavy and sore as he stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof, he put the rifle on its stand and laid down on his stomach looking through the telescopic sight at the University, he adjusted the rifle to take into account for wind speed and distance.

_"Failure is not an option, failure is death"_

Over at the University students and teachers started to pour out of the main doors; Dean was looking for Professor Williams, the image of man's face flashed through Dean's mind, he looked through the sight of the rifle and searched for that face about the exiting crowd.

Professor Williams walked down the long corridor; he was looking forward to watching the football game at the local bar with a few of his mature students. As he reached the door to the main entrance he heard his named being called, he stopped and turned to see that it was one of his students,

"Hi Lucy"

"Professor Williams, can I ask you a question about my assignment?" Lucy asked

"Sure, if you don't mind walking along with me?" he opened the door to let her pass through first

She stepped through and he followed her "So what's the problem?" he asked her as they walked down the steps.

"Well, I don't know where..." she stopped in mid sentence when she saw the bullet hit the Professor she watched him fall to the ground in horror dropping her books she started screaming

Seeing the professor leave the building and walk down the steps Dean squeezed the trigger and watched the bullet whiz through the air hitting its intended target between the eyes. Kneeling he started to dismantle the rifle replacing it back in the case then he sat crossed legged on the roof and waited.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Chapter Three**

Mike Johnson sat in front of his computer staring at the screen when he saw the flash of lighting; great another electrical storm he thought, as he was a keen amateur photographer he grabbed his camera off the coffee table and rushed over to the window of his apartment hoping that there be another flash of lightening which he could capture on film. As he waited his eyes drifted to the rooftop of the next apartment building there he saw a teenage boy. Curiosity got the better of him using the zoom lens on his camera he zoomed closer to get a better look at what the teenager was doing. He watched opened mouth as the boy opened a silver case and started to assemble what looked like a rifle, immediately he started taking pictures as the teenager stood and walked over to the edge of the roof with the rifle, where he laid flat on his stomach and looked through the sight of the rifle. After few minutes the boy dismantled the rifle and then sat crossed leg on the roof. He was still clicking away when suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere wearing a long black overcoat; he walked leisurely over to the teenager.

"Where the hell did he come from" Mike asked himself

The man turned and looked directly at Mike, through the zoom lens Mike froze when he saw the man's yellow eyes looking at him; shocked he managed to take a picture. There was a sudden surge of power and Mike's computer crashed, for a split second Mike turned away from the window towards his computer when he looked back at the roof the man and teenage boy had gone. Quickly he scanned the roof searching frantically to catch any signs of them but when he couldn't see them he ran over to his small self made dark room and started developing the film. These pictures especially the one with the yellowed eyed man was going to make him a fortune and he intended to sell them to the highest bidder.

Hearing the news about Professor Williams being shot to death on the steps of the university, no more like assassinated it all started to make perfect sense to him, the teenager was one of the missing Oakwell 100. Mike Johnson spent the rest of the night phoning the press telling them he had photographs of the sniper who killed Professor Williams. Unfortunately the one picture that would have made him his fortune of the man with the yellows eyes hadn't developed well, for some unknown reason which he couldn't explain had turned out overexposed.

Early the next morning Mike Johnson was negotiating a price with a national newspaper when a knock came at the door and a male voice shouted out "open up FBI" then the door to his apartment was kicked in, before he had time to think about what was going on he was lying face down and handcuffed on the floor, while they searched his apartment for the photographs and the negatives. Once they had found them Agent Stevenson informed him as they took him down to the local police department that that the photos and negatives were evidence in an ongoing murder case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Winchester read the article in the newspaper about the murder of Professor Williams. It said that the bullet had been fired from a sniper's rifle from a roof across from the university and the FBI had confirmed that the sniper was one of the missing Oakwell 100 but no name had been released to the press as yet. John walked over to the wall and marked Boston with a pin on his map.

Outside a black car drove into the Singer junkyard and parked up near the front door, FBI agents Stevenson and Anderson climbed out; looking around the place they each gave the other a look before ringing the door bell.

Hearing the doorbell Bobby answered the door and immediately recognized the two agents and by the looks on their faces it wasn't good news

"Hello, we would like to speak with John Winchester is he here?" Agent Stevenson asked

"Sure come in" Bobby replied stepping aside to allow them entry

John ran his hand over his unshaven face and looked puzzled at the wall full of newspaper clippings, what was the connection between the businessmen and the professor, why did the demon want them dead? John and Bobby had visited Jack Holroyd's widow and Professor Williams' daughter posing as detectives, the families had said that as far as they were aware they didn't know each other. Hearing footsteps John turned to see the Bobby enter the living room followed by the agents "John, FBI's here"

"We like to ask your some questions if that alright Mr Winchester" Agent Stevenson asked

"As something happened I don't know about?" John enquired looking from one agent to the other.

Agent Stevenson didn't sugar coat it for him he was straight to the point "We have evidence that your son Dean was the sniper that killed Professor Williams"

John collapsed into the nearest chair, Dean was alive; his eldest was alive, relief floated over him as his worst fear hadn't come true. Bobby walked over and put a hand on John's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before taking control of the situation, "What evidence?"

Agent Stevenson produced a brown envelope from his inside pocket and handed the photographs over to John "An Amateur photographer took these pictures of the sniper on the roof across from the university"

John eagerly took the envelope, taking out the photos he looked at each one carefully, they shown Dean on a roof with a sniper rifle, he noticed that Dean looked a little tired and his forehead was screwed into a frown like he was experiencing some sort of mild pain.

"Does Dean have any experience with firearms?" Stevenson asked

"What! Yeah handguns, shotguns, I taught him how to shoot and dismantle them for cleaning." John replied

"There not many who could have pulled a shot off like that, from that distance and hit the target with such accuracy" Anderson said

Thinking back to when he first taught his eldest how to shoot, how Dean had perfectly shot the row of cans off the wall "Dean a natural with guns" John replied with pride, Bobby nodded his head in agreement.

"Why did you teach him to use firearms?" Agent Stevenson asked

"Protection mainly also a little hunting" John replied truthfully but it was for hunting the supernatural not animals

Agent Stevenson noticed for the first time that the room was full of books, Singer must really like reading then his eyes fell on the newspaper articles pinned to the wall, curiosity getting the better of him he walked across the room for a closer look.

Seeing the locations of where the bodies of the dead Oakwell 100 had been found and the resent sightings had all been marked on a large map "Interesting" he said over his shoulder

John could see no reason not to tell them what he and Bobby were doing "We've been trying to find a connection between Holroyd and Williams, why someone would want them dead"

Turning away from the wall Agent Stevenson asked "Any luck so far?"

"Not yet" Bobby replied as he handed the photos back to Agent Anderson "did the witness say anything which could help?"

"Not really" Agent Stevenson laughed "I think he was on some kind of acid trip because he kept going on about the man who appeared on the roof with Dean having yellow eyes, anyway that's all for now, we'll be in touch"

"What man?" John snapped

"After Dean shot the professor a man appeared on the roof before they both disappeared; our amateur photographer friend took a over exposed picture of him, we've got our best guys were on it so we can identify him"

Bobby showed the two agents out and then returned to the living room, John was stood facing the wall "The son of a bitch his using my boys to do his dirty work for him, we've got to get them back and I don't care how" John slammed his fist on the wall "Change our names, disappear, go so deep no one can find us"

Hearing the anger and frustration in John's voice Bobby sighed "I know John, what ever it takes we'll get them back"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later on a cloudy Sunday morning in a small Philadelphia catholic church a priest was preparing for his Sunday service as usual, he laid the hymn books out on the pews like he always did, normally he would take his time but this morning he was in a hurry because he wanted to go see a sick parishioner before the service, quickly glancing around to make sure everything was in order he closed the church door behind him. As he closed the door he didn't notice the church lights flickering. Crossing the busy road there was another flash of lighting; he noted as he continued on his way down the road that this was the third day in a row that they had suffered electrical storms. In the vestry Sam lay on the floor at his side was a backpack.

Sam climbed out of the blackness and opened his eyes; he knew what he had to do, he had to _"Kill Father O'Reilly, you have to kill Father O'Reilly" _the voice in his head told him_. _Taking the backpack he walked stiffly out of the vestry, his muscles were sore as he went over to the pulpit, from the backpack he took out two blocks of explosives and attached them to the inside the pulpit. He then went to the back pew and sat down. _"Failure is not an option, failure is death"_

A few people had already gathered inside the church by the time the priest returned. Some of the people looked at Sam and smiled as they walked up the aisle and sat down on their usual pew, one woman stopped to talk Sam "Are you alright dear, you look a little pale?" she looked around "Are you with some one?"

Sam looked at the women and replied politely "Don't worry I'm fine, my father will be along shortly"

"Ok dear" the woman walked on and found her usual pew.

Now ready the priest came out of the vestry and walked over to the pulpit; seeing the priest the congregation fell silent as they waited for the priest to start his sermon.

As the congregation settled to listen to the priest Sam lifted his backpack off the floor and reached inside, he removed a small device._ "Kill Father O'Reilly, you have to kill Father O'Reilly"_ Standing up he walked towards the church door glancing back over his shoulder at the pulpit before he quickly exited.

As he crossed the road Sam pressed the button on the device;_ "Failure is not an option, failure is death"_ behind him he heard the loud bang of the explosion, the short silent that followed and then the loud screaming. Sam walked calmly down an alley, at the end he sat down crossed legged and waited. He could hear the sirens approaching and people running, women screaming.

A blonde haired man in his thirties wearing a blood sprayed shirt ran out of the church yelling to passers-by "have you seen a teenage boy with brown hair about thirteen or fourteen, he left the church less than a minute ago?"

An elderly woman pointed with her arthritic finger towards the alley "I saw a boy enter that alley over there"

"Thanks" the man shouted over his shoulder as he ran across the road and into the alley, not seeing the boy he moving down the alley searching behind every dumpster but when he got to the end he realised the boy had vanished into thin air. He put his hands behind his head and looked around the alley in disbelieve.

FBI agents Stevenson and Anderson arrived in Philadelphia by helicopter as soon as they landed there was a car waiting for them to take them to the church. On route they sat in silence knowing what the other was thinking; it was the work of the Oakwell 100. As the car pulled up at the church the agents could see that the press were already there with their cameras rolling. Agent Stevenson broke the silence "see the circus has arrived"

"Just what we need" Agent Anderson replied

Stepping out of the car they headed quickly towards the church doors, they were half way there when the news reporter Sally Brown appeared in front of Agent Stevenson thrusting a microphone into his face, immediately behind her was a cameraman filming.

"Has it been confirm yet that the boy was one of The Oakwell 100?" she demanded to know

Lifting his hand up to shield his face from the cameraman he tried to push his way past her with a "No comment" remark

Sally Brown wasn't put off "Have you any idea why the priest was targeted by the Oakwell 100?"

Once again Stevenson replied with a "no comment", he had learnt from past experiences not to say too much to the press especially on camera

Once inside the church Agent Stevenson looked around at the damage before asking a forensics man who was kneeling down near a pew which man was in charge. The guy looked up and yelled "Hi, Patterson, the feds have arrived"

A rather over weight detective with receding hair who had been talking to a witness walked towards them "Neil Patterson, I'm in charge here"

"I'm Stevenson and he's Anderson so what we got so far?"

"Well we're still scrapping the priest of the walls," Patterson replied with his dry sense of humour. "The explosion came from the pulpit, looks like the kid didn't care much for the priest sermons, the pulpit and the first two rows of pews got the worst of it"

Walking near to the pulpit Agent Anderson asked "How many died?"

"Just the priest Patrick O'Reilly so far, the badly injured were taken to the local hospital" Patterson replied

Agent Stevenson pulled out a note pad from his pocket and scribbled down the priests' name "So what do we have on the boy?"

"Thirteen or Fourteen years old, brown shaggy hair, he was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt" Patterson replied "According to eye witnesses the boy left the church before the explosion and then vanished into thin air down a dead end alley"

"Ok, I want a list of witnesses and their addresses" Agent Stevenson ordered. "O and let me know what forensics find"

"Sure" Patterson said as he walked away

"So what's the connection between a priest, a businessman and a professor, why target them?" Agent Anderson asked as he watched the forensic team at work

"Beats me" Agent Stevenson replied "If we find the connection we can figure out whose next on the list?"

John and Bobby sat in front of the small TV in Bobby living room watching Sally Brown reporting from Philadelphia,

"It has not yet been confirm if the boy was one of the Oakwell 100, eyewitnesses said he was thirteen or fourteen with dark shaggy hair, one woman spoke to him, he told her that he was waiting for his father, she said he had a really lovely smile and couldn't believe he would do such an evil thing as this. The local community are shock at this tragedy, Patrick O'Reilly was a pillar of the community; he always had time for everyone....." John had heard enough he switched off the TV; one single word passed his lips as he walked from the room "Sammy"

Bobby stood and walked over to the window he watched as John picked up a crowbar, with utter rage he brought it crashing down time and time again onto the bonnet of an old car before he collapsed to the ground exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr Juliet Morris was starting yet another twelve hour Saturday night shift as she entered the Chicago Memorial Hospital. Looking round the emergency room she approached the front desk, "Hi Libby, seems quiet at the moment I hope it stays this way"

"Wishful thinking, so far we had a man brought in with a bullet wound, he's in room four, I've informed the cops and they'll be here shortly,"

"Ok, I take a look but I could do with some black coffee first" Juliet turned and walked down the corridor

"Sure" Libby replied

Half an hour later and the emergency room was heaving with injured people; the cops had turned up to question the man with the bullet wound and Libby was rushed off her feet when the phones never stopped ringing and to top it all the lights in the emergency room started flickering "O great that's all I need" she said under her breath.

The main doors to the emergency room automatically opened as a teenage boy walked in, he walked quickly through the waiting area passed the reception desk and up the corridor towards the examination rooms. Libby saw him "excuse me you can't go in there" she called out; jumping up from her seat she started to follow him but was stopped by a woman needing urgent medical attention.

The teenage boy walked into the room where Juliet Morris was examining an unconscious man_ "Kill Doctor Juliet Morris, kill Doctor Juliet Morris" _the words ran through his head.

The doctor turned and came face to face with the boy; he pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans and pushed it into her face. She stepped back in shock knocking over a tray of medical instruments; they clattered loudly to the floor

"Please, don't shoot" she held up her hands palms out as she tried to calm her racing heart; it didn't take a genius to work out he fitted the Oakwell 100 profile, she thought maybe she could reason with him "What's your name?"

The question caught the boy off guard; he looked her confused "Jonas Danielson"

"Jonas you don't have to do this, I can help you, what happen is not your fault; you drank some contaminated water and its making you kill against your will"

"Disobedience is unacceptable" it was nearly a whisper

"What?"

Jonas gun hand started to shake "I have to kill you"

"No Jonas you have a choice"

_"_Lady you don't get it failure is not an option, failure is death"

"Who told you that?" Juliet asked

"The yellow-eyed Father"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**The Oakwell 100**

**Chapter Four**

The two cops were walking down the corridor when they heard the noise of metal hitting the floor; it came from the examination room directly ahead. One of them, Office Benson decided to take a look; he walked in his eyes immediately falling on the boy pointing the gun at the doctor and he automatically pulled out his own gun.

"Freeze Chicago police" Officer Benson yelled out

Jonas turned quickly the gun now pointing at the officer, seeing the gun Benson fired. He could hear Doctor Morris shouting "No" as the bullet hit Jonas in the chest. They both watched as Jonas fell backwards against the medical cabinet. As Jonas slid down to the floor Officer Benson had already rushed over to the boy's side and took the gun from his hand. Doctor Juliet ran over and started trying to save Jonas's life. It was no use she could see him slipping away in front of her.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Please tell my grandmother I'm sorry, he made me do it" Jonas said before his body went limp and light faded from his eyes.

She turned on Officer Benson "You didn't have to shot him, god damn it I was getting through to him"

"He pointed the gun at me; I couldn't take that risk, would you have preferred me lying dead on the floor?" Officer Benson shouted back

"No" she said quietly

"You forget doc this kids are killers, we have to stop them best we can, even if it means shooting them" Office Benson replied as he looked down at the dead teenager.

Two hours later agents Stevenson and Anderson entered the now quiet emergency room of the Chicago Memorial Hospital. They immediately approached the reception desk and flashed their FBI badges at Libby.

"Can we talk to Dr Juliet Morris, is she still on duty?" Agent Stevenson asked

""Just one moment" Libby phoned the staff room "Juliet the FBI would like to talk to you"

Libby put the phone down "Ok, follow me please"

Juliet put the phone down; it had been one hell of a night and it wasn't over yet. She pulled herself together as Libby shown the FBI agents in to the staff room. The two agents flashed their badges and introduced themselves. "Can you tell us what happened, Doctor Morris?" Agent Stevenson asked

"I've already told the Chicago Police Department" Juliet replied tiredly, she didn't really want to go over it again

"I know but you haven't told us" Anderson replied

She sighed "I was working on a patient and when I turned round there was this boy pointing a gun in my face. I realised he fitted the Oakwell 100 profile, so I tried to reason with him, he told me his name was Jonas Danielson and that he was told to kill me by the yellow-eyed father, whoever he is and then the police officer shot him, that's it."

Agents Stevenson and Anderson shot each other a look after she said the yellow-eyed father. "Why do you think this yellow-eyed man wants you dead?" Agent Stevenson asked

"I don't know a yellow-eyed man, I'm just an overworked and underpaid doctor" Juliet replied, at first she thought nothing of it but now she was more than a little scared.

Hearing the nervousness in her voice Agents Stevenson handed her his card "If you can think of anything, no matter how insignificant ring me on this number"

She took the card knowing full well she won't need it "There's nothing more I can add, I'm sorry"

As they left the hospital Stevenson turned to Anderson "This yellow-eyed man must be wearing yellow contact lenses maybe for some medical reason, can you look into it?"

"Sure" Agent Anderson replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was reading the article in the newspaper; Officer Benson was a hero he had saved Juliet Morris's life and killed one of the Oakwell 100, a sixteen year old Jonas Danielson. John shook his head; he was just a boy only a year younger than Dean. His heart sank Benson had opened the way for more of the police force to shot down the Oakwell 100 and along the way he knew it could be Sam or Dean.

John looked up from the newspaper when his phone vibrated on the table beside him he answered with a tired "Hello"

"John" Scott's voice came down the phone. He was a bit of a computer whiz kid and he had helped John out on another job awhile ago

Recognising the voice at the other end "Hi Scott"

"You asked me to look out for something unusual well I have, I've found a pattern" Scott excitedly informed him down the phone

"What?" John replied not daring to get his hopes up in case it was nothing.

"Four days before the boys disappeared in Oakwell there was an electrical storm; there was also one in Seattle for four days before Jack Holroyd was murdered, again in Boston, Philadelphia and Chicago"

"Are you sure" John sounding hopeful if Scott was right they would have advance warning as to where the boys would turn up next.

"Course I'm sure and get this there another electrical storm building up"

"Where?" John was now on his feet grabbing his gear and shoving it in a duffel bag.

"Dallas, Texas" Scott replied

"Good work Scott, keep me informed of anymore" John ended the call and started yelling Bobby's name. This was the first lead they had and within half an hour they were on the road heading towards Dallas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Juliet Morris entered her home and switched on the lights, dropping her keys onto the hallway table she walked into the kitchen and placed her groceries on the kitchen counter, suddenly the lights above her started to flicker; she stopped for a moment and watched them until they returned to normal. Shrugging her shoulders and putting it down to a power surge she walked into the dark living room and froze. In the only light that shone from the kitchen she saw a figure of a man standing in the middle of the room with his back towards her but as he turned she saw his glowing yellow-eyes; she gasped in shock and started to retrieve backwards into kitchen but the door between living room and kitchen slapped shut behind her trapping her in the room with him. She carried on walking backwards until she felt her back pressed up against the door.

"Who are you, what do you want?" she asked her voice trembling with fear

"I've come to finish what my boy failed to do," the yellow-eyed demon replied

"What have I done to you?" she gasped tears now rolling down her face

"Absolutely nothing" the yellow-eyed demon replied

"Then why?" she sobbed

"Because one day in the future you will" The yellow-eyed demon's eyes glowed as Juliet was lifted off the floor, she involuntary moved up the wall and along the ceiling. The demon watched as she burst into flames and burnt to death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John pulled the impala into the Dallas motel parking lot; Bobby climbed stiffly out and walked into the office to book a room. While John waited he sat back listening to the radio that was playing low, he closed his eyes the drive down had been tiring, his eyes shot open reaching to turn up the radio, the news reporter was saying "Doctor Juliet Morris of the Boston Memorial Hospital died last night went her house caught mysteriously on fire, police are treating her death as suspicious, as it was only a few days ago that an attempt was made on her life by one of the Oakwell 100".

John turned off the engine and climbed out of the impala, he met Bobby coming back from the office "Juliet Morris died in a fire at her home last night" John informed him

"You think it was the yellow-eyed demon?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, I think he's the same demon that killed my Mary" John replied "a house fire fits his MO"

"Could be" Bobby turned the key in the lock to their room.

John went inside and sat on one of the two beds "He took my Mary and now he has my boys" it was almost a whisper. This whole mess was beginning to take its toll on him "If I don't get my boys back I don't think I can carry on Bobby not without them" he sighed "I know I'm not father of the year material, I'm more like a drill sergeant then a father but I die for them tomorrow if I had to"

Bobby heard the tone of defeat in his long time friend voice, it was up to him to reassure John "We'll get them back John, we're getting closer"

"I hope your right" John replied

"So we're here now what?" Bobby replied

"Order pizza and tune into the police scanner, see what going on" John replied

"Sounds like a plan"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late evening when Lawyer Robert Jackson of the firm Jackson & Moore locked the door of his tenth floor office for the day, Feeling tired he walked towards the elevator at the end of the corridor, he noticed the lights had started to flicker overhead. Stopping he looked around and then carried on walking towards the elevator. He was half way there when the elevator doors pinged and opened, out stepped Tom Miller; he wore a white T-shirt and ripped blue jeans. Robert Walker took one look at Tom and knew who he was

"You're one of The Oakwell 100" he said as he started to back up, he look at the briefcase in his hand and decided to throw it at Tom, seeing the boy side step out of the way of the flying briefcase he turned and start to run as fast as he could back towards his office. He reached the office door and frantically tried to find the right key for the lock; he turned his head to see the boy walking at a fast pace along the corridor towards him, Jackson's eye widened in shock as he boy pulled out a gun from behind his back, as the lawyer found the right key he watched in horror as the boy raised the gun to shoulder height and fired at him, the bullet hit the door frame just as Jackson entered his office and locked the door behind him. He stood with his back pressed against the door for a moment his eyes darting around the room until they landed on the phone. He ran over to his desk quickly dialling 911 and demanding to speak to the police.

"I need help one of the Oakwell 100 trying to kill me" Robert Jackson stammered down the phone.

"Your name sir and your location?" the female voice asked

"I'm Robert Jackson I'm on the tenth floor of the Renaissance Tower, please hurry"

Minutes after they heard that a man needed assistance at the Renaissance Tower; possible Oakwell 100 attack approach with extreme caution came over the police scanner John and Bobby pulled up outside the tower, jumping out they started towards the main door of the building. John had nearly reached the door when a bullet whizzed past his ear and smashed the big glass window of the lobby; John ducked behind a large metal waste bin while Bobby ran back toward the car for cover. John peeked over the waste bin and another warning bullet it the waste bin. Both men knew they were pinned down by a sniper on the roof on the building across from the Renaissance tower. The sniper fired more warning shots at John's feet as he ran back towards the impala and crouched down next to Bobby.

"No way are we getting into the building with that sniper up there" Bobby said

"That sniper could be Dean?" John replied "stay here, warn the police when they turn up"

"Be careful John" Bobby called out as John made his way around the impala and ran across the road towards the sniper's building.

On the tenth floor of the Renaissance Tower Robert Jackson could hear sirens approaching he hoped they were coming to save him.

_"Kill Robert Jackson, I have to kill Robert Jackson" _Tom could see the fear his Robert Jackson's eyes as they darted around the room frantically looking for some way to escape. Robert Jackson knew it was useless, he had never prayed in his life before, until now he put his hands together closed his eyes and started to pray, then an idea came to him, he was a lawyer and what did he do every day, he negotiated

"I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement, I'll give you money and you can let me go" Robert Jackson reasoned

_"Failure is not an option"_

"Disobedience is unacceptable" Tom warned

"You could disappear with the money I give you, get away from this man"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you think that the yellow-eyed father his just going to let you live? Tom replied with a laugh rubbing the barrel of the gun on his temple. "If I fail my mission or get captured I have to…"

"You have to what?" Jackson asked

"I have to kill myself, those are fathers orders" Tom replied

"All the more reason to take off, we'll hide somewhere this yellow-eyed father can never find us" Jackson pleaded

"You don't understand, there is nowhere to go where he can't find us, it pointless running" Tom fired the gun which sent the lawyer flying back into the wall; he slid now the wall to the floor leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Tom turned on his heels and walked back down the corridor towards the elevator, he wiped away the blood that was running from his nose.

Two police cars pulled up outside the Renaissance Tower sirens blaring out, Bobby rushed over to warn them of the sniper on the roof opposite. One of the officers' radioed in for the SWAT unit.

John paced the small elevator that was taking him to the top floor of the building directly opposite the Renaissance Tower; as soon as the doors opened he ran out and quickly found the stairs to take him to the roof, he took the steps two at a time to reach the top one, grabbing the door handle he found the door locked so he peered through the small window in the door he could see the sniper laid on his stomach near the edge of the roof. He banged on the glass to get the sniper attention.

The sniper turned his head and John's heart missed a beat it was Dean, but he soon came to realize that Dean wasn't looking at him but at something else on the roof. John pressed his face to the glass and tried to see what Dean was looking at. He jumped back his heart pounding in his chest as a face with two yellow eyes stared back at him through the glass. The yellow-eyed demon smirked and gave John a quick salute as he backed away.

John just stood and watched as the yellow-eyed demon walked away from the door towards Dean before he fired several shots at the lock and then shoulder barged the door, he fell out on to the flat roof, quickly scrambling to his feet he searched the roof, Dean and the yellow-eyed demon were gone.

The normal stoic John fell to his knees and yelled "Dean" "Dean"

"Your bastard, give me back my sons"

Across the road in the Renaissance Tower the SWAT team had entered the building wearing bullet proof vests and helmets; they had surrounded the elevator which was on its way down their guns raised and ready. When the doors opened Tom Miller walked out blood freely dripping from his nose he opened fire on the SWAT team; they immediately returned fire pumping half a dozen bullets into him before his dead body fell to the floor.

Bobby had witnessed it all; he stood rooted to the spot as John came up behind him. They watched as the ambulance men wheeled out two body bags on gurneys.

"Do they know which one he was?" John asked

"Not yet" Bobby replied "Was the sniper Dean?"

"Yeah" John replied stopping one of the gurneys and unzipping the body bag. "Oh god"

"What John?" Bobby asked seeing John's face pale slightly

"He lived a few doors down from us" John turned and quietly walked back to the impala. Bobby turned and followed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**The Oakwell 100**

**Chapter Five**

The day after FBI agents Stevenson and Anderson were at the Dallas Police headquarters going over the evidence of the previous night's shooting. The Forensic team had reported that there were two different types of bullets found at the crime scene. Tom Miller's handgun and the second bullets were from a sniper rifle.

"There were two boys this time, Tom Miller to kill Robert Jackson and the sniper to prevent the police from entering the building?" Agent Stevenson mused out aloud.

Agent Anderson was busy looking at the security tape from the Renaissance Tower's lobby area. "You'd better take a look at this" he said rewinding the tape.

Agent Stevenson watched the tape which showed John Winchester running towards the main doors and then diving for cover as the glass window of the lobby shattered.

"How the hell did he know where and when?" Agent Stevenson asked

"I think we should pay Mr Winchester a visit don't you?" Agent Anderson replied

Agent Stevenson thought for a minute "No, he knows something, I want him tailed; I want to know where he goes and who he talks to"

"I'll arrange it" Agent Anderson picked up the phone on the desk

A grey suited secretary entered the office asking for Agent Stevenson, she handed him the autopsy report on Tom Miller and swiftly left. Agent Stevenson filled his coffee cup up with fresh coffee; he found himself a seat and started reading the report.

After awhile he closed the report "The report shows the same results as Jonas Danielson and John Peterson, the coroner found sulphur in their bloodstream."

"How can sulphur make them kill?" Agent Anderson questioned

"The experts don't know, they never seen any like it before" Stevenson replied

The phone rang Agent Anderson picked up the receiver "Hello"

"You sure"

"OK, I'll tell him" he put the receiver down "Well there no medical reason for someone to wear yellow contact lenses and as far as they know there aren't any companies making yellow contact lenses"

"Odd" Agent Stevenson replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been several days since John and Bobby returned from Dallas, the journey home had been a quiet one, Bobby thought that John seemed subdued, having been so close to Dean and not able to get to him had upset John more than he was willing to admit too.

John was watching the news on the small TV for any new information on the Oakwell 100 when his cell phone rang; he switched of the TV before answering.

"John its Scott, it starting again in Oklahoma"

"Where about in Oklahoma?" John asked

"Bethany" Scott replied

"Thanks Scott" John ended the call before rushing outside where he knew Bobby was working on his truck "Bobby, it's starting again in Bethany Oklahoma" John shouted out

Bobby appeared from under the truck he was already prepared, his bag had been packed for days "Let's get going then"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agent Anderson walked into his office and looked at Stevenson who was on the phone; he poured himself a coffee and waited for Stevenson to finish the call

Putting the phone down Agent Stevenson turned his attention to his partner "Looks like John Winchester received a call this morning from someone called Scott who informed him that it's starting again in Bethany Oklahoma"

"What's starting again?" Agent Anderson questioned

"Whatever it is John Winchester's going" Agent Stevenson replied "and I'll bet you a month's salary it's where the Oakwell 100 turn up next"

"Hang on a minute" Bethany suddenly sounded familiar to Anderson he had seen something in a newspaper about the place, going over to his untidy desk he started searching through some papers on it, he found what he was looking for "Bingo, Senator Pearson is visiting Bethany Oklahoma in a few days time" he handed the paper to Stevenson.

"Jesus, you don't think The Oakwell 100 could be going after him?" Stevenson questioned

"We can't take that chance we'd better get in touch with his security aides and warn them that there could be an attempt on the Senator's life" Anderson replied picking up the phone on his desk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later dark clouds formed over Bethany Oklahoma as yet another electrical storm was forming, the third in the last couple of days but it hadn't deterred the people of Bethany from preparing for Senator Stuart Pearson's visit.

It was ten minutes to the Senator's arrival at Bethany High School and Agents Stevenson and Anderson accompanied the Senator aids around the school as they did their final security check before the Senator arrived. Because of the possible threat on the senator's life he would deliver his speech inside the hall instead of outside in front of the school as previously plan where he was out in the open. Nobody took much notice of the flickering lights as they walked down the corridor.

As the FBI agents and security aids walked towards the main doors, two boys dressed in white shirts and black trousers appeared from a storage room. Sam carried a backpack and a boy called Mark carried a handgun tucked away inside his trousers. Seeing the agents leave the building they quickly and quietly ran unseen into the hall, they only had five minutes to complete their task. Mark went on look out at the door while Sam opened the backpack and took out the bomb, he set the timer for 15 minutes then he removed the air vent cover on the wall and placed the bomb inside before replacing the cover quickly, they then quietly slipped back in to the storage room.

Across the road another FBI agent was searching the flat rooftops for signs of a sniper, he radio back to Agent Stevenson that the roofs were clean. As he left the roof a window on the top floor of the apartment block opened and a barrel of a sniper rifle poked out.

Dean adjusted his rifle and looked at the school through its sight. A few minutes later he watched the Senator's black car pulled up outside the newly built school, his aids ran forward opening the car door they shielded him from harm as he climbed out, surrounded by a sea of bodies the senator was rushed inside the school.

Inside the school Senator Pearson went through the usual greetings, shaking hands and talking to the teachers, a few selected students and the press, they followed him into the hall. With everyone now in the hall Sam and Mark once again left the safety of the storage room and made their way towards the main doors.

Agents Stevenson and Anderson where leaving the hall to take another security run when they saw the two boys heading towards the doors "Hey you boys" Stevenson yelled wondering why they weren't in the hall with the others

Seeing the FBI agents Sam and Mark made a run for it, Stevenson and Anderson followed in pursuit. The two boys made it out of the school where they were stopped and confronted by one of the Senator's aids.

From his position Dean watched his brother and Mark fly out of the school's main entrance through the sight of his sniper rifle, he saw that they were stopped by an aid; he fired his rifle the bullet hit the aid in the side of his head, falling to the ground sideward with the force of the bullet. Sam glanced up towards the building were his brother was hiding before he and Mark took off running with Agents Stevenson and Anderson still in hot pursuit.

Across the road John and Bobby stood behind the police barriers, they were too far away to see anything. The police had the hold area securely cautioned off.

"We could be barking up the wrong tree here John" Bobby sighed "Were not sure it's the Senator?"

Just then they heard shouting coming from the direction of the school. John tried to see what was going on, from where he stood he couldn't see so he tried to get under the barrier but a police officer stopped him "No one's allowed through sir, please stay behind the barrier " he told John.

Under their feet the ground shook and then they were hit by a blast wave as the school exploded sending wood and glass flying. People started screaming and running, everywhere there was sudden chaos. John and Bobby broke through the barrier and ran into the thick black smoke that now surrounded the school. They couldn't see much at first until their eyes adjusted then they saw Agents Stevenson and Anderson running after two teenagers.

As the smoke cleared Dean watched his brother and Mark turn a corner and disappeared out of sight followed by FBI agents.

"F_ailure is not an option" _

_"Look after Sammy, Dean_" his dad voice interrupted father's voice

_"Disobedience is unacceptable"_

_"Look after Sammy, Dean_"

Dean knew his orders and they were to say in the apartment but Sammy needed his help, he knew that Sam was in danger. _"Disobedience is unacceptable" _He dropped his rifle and picked up his hand gun _"Look after Sammy, Dean_" he ran down the stairs of the apartment building and out into the street, he took off at speed in the direction he had last seen Sam.

Sam and Mark split up each taking a difference road, The FBI agents did the same Anderson followed Sam and Stevenson went after Mark. John and Bobby saw the direction Sam was taking, they both starting running after him as fast as they could.

Mark ran down a long road running in and out of cars that were grid locked; at the end of the road he saw why the cars were going nowhere, the police had barricaded the road off with squad cars. He stopped in his tracks then started backing up before he turned around and ran back the way he had come with the police still on his tail. Half way up the road he saw Agent Stevenson coming down heading him off, he quickly turned into an alleyway but it turned out to be a big mistake, it was a dead end. Mark spun round looking for a way out of the alley but the only way out was to climb over the seven foot fence at the end. Mark ran at full speed and jumped up at the fence trying to grab onto the top of the fence but he couldn't reach the top and he fell back down to the ground. Behind him he heard the FBI agent's voice. He removed his gun from his trousers

Agent Stevenson took the usual FBI stance pointing his gun at Mark, he saw the teenager remove the gun from his trousers "This is the FBI, slowly put down the gun, put your hands on your head"

_"Failure is not an option, failure is death"_

Mark knew he was trapped, there was no escape; he lifted the gun to his temple and slowly turned to around to face Agent Stevenson.

"Easy kid, let's not do anything rash here" Agent Stevenson said calmly

Two more police officers entered the alley and Agent Stevenson signalled for them to move back to the entrance of the alley

"I know it's not your fault, you've been infected by a virus; I can help you" Agent Stevenson said trying to reassure him

_"Failure is not an option, failure is death"_

"I've failed, failure is not an option" Mark parroted his inner voice "No one can help me"

"Trust me I want to help you" Agent Stevenson replied

_"Disobedience is unacceptable" "Failure is not an option, failure is death"_

"It's too late for me but the others, please help them, save them from the yellow-eyed father" Mark replied his face twisted in torment as he pulled the trigger and blew his own brains out.

Agent Stevenson stood shocked and then he felt his stomach lurch, he ran over to the dumpster and brought up the contents of his stomach until he dry heaved. He staggered from the alley leaving the other cops to deal with mess.

Across town Sam was running down another road, weaving in and out of people, no one attempted to stop him when they saw he was carrying a gun, they stood back others ran into shops to get as far away from him as possible. Sam saw the police in front of him they had the road closed off and he knew that the FBI agent was behind him. He was too exhausted to run anymore, he stopped and started to take in deep breathes; he stepped up to the side of a building his back against the wall and waited. As the police officers started to close in and surround him on all three sides, he put the gun under his chin, the police backed off a little, it was the last thing they had expected the kid to do.

"Failure is not an option, failure is death"

Agent Anderson arrived out of breath his face flushed, he flashed his FBI badge at the police officers "Ok back off give the kid some room"

John pushed through the sea of police, he too was out of breathe from the long run but what he saw in front of him made him nearly stop breathing altogether. There was no time to catch his breath; his heart was racing as two police officers stopped him from getting to his youngest son.

"Let me through, he's my son." John barked out afraid that they would let him get to Sam

Agent Anderson gave the order "Let him through"

Sam dropped his head slightly the voice in his head was demanding him to respond _"Failure is not an option, failure is death"_

John stepped forward "Sammy"

Sam's head snapped up at his nickname "Dad"

"Put the gun down son" John asked firmly

"I can't Dad, failure is death"

"Yes you can that's an order" John barked out

Blood started to run from Sam's nose as the pressure in his head started to build, he wiped it onto his sleeve "No Sir, I've have to follow father's orders, disobedience is unacceptable"

John's blood started to boil but he tried to remain calm "Sam I'm your father, not him and I've given you an order"

_"Failure is not an option, failure is death"_

"I can't, I'm sorry, I love you and Dean" Sam replied his finger shaking near the trigger "Tell Dean I'm sorry I failed"

John had seen men commit suicide before when he served in the marines and now he saw it in Sam's eyes and the words he spoke and he knew he had just a split second to act before his youngest son pulled the trigger. He rushed forward grabbing Sam's gun arm and pulled it way so that the gun was no longer under his chin, in doing so the gun went off, the bullet grazing the skin on the side of John's neck.

Ignoring the pain "Sorry Sammy it's for you own good" John punched is youngest son in the face, knocking him out cold.

Sam's body slumped into his arms and John eased him down onto the floor, he ran his hand through Sam's shaggy hair as he cradled him in his arms, he blow out a sigh of relieve. From behind him he heard Agent Anderson calling for ambulance.

"We need to get him to the hospital" Agent Anderson he put a hand on John's shoulder.

"My other son?" John asked

"No news" Agent Anderson replied

Agent Stevenson was lent again the wall the horror of what had just happened playing over in his mind when his cell phone rang "Hello" his mouth was dry from the vomiting so is voice came out husky

"Where are you?" Agent Anderson asked

Looking around for some street signs but seeing none "I'm not sure" he replied

"Never mind get over to 23rd Street, we've got Sam Winchester" Agent Anderson informed him

"Alive" Agent Stevenson asked

"Yeah"

Agent Stevenson ended the call and took off running hopefully in the right direction. After a ten minute jog he stopped running he need to caught his breath, he needed to start going back to the gym again he thought to himself while he was trying to slow his breathing down and catch his breath it was then that he saw a teenage boy running down the road opposite him, he instantly recognized him, it was Dean Winchester he took off after him, boy could this kid run he was having a hard time keep up with him, he saw that Dean had turned off the road into an alley up ahead of him

Dean's heart was pounding in his chest, the pressure in his head from disobedience was building and there was no sign of Sam. He was lost in a strange town, a town with no name where he was concerned. He turned off into a alley and came face to face with the yellowed eyed demon.

Agent Stevenson ran into the alley and stopped dead, there in front of him was the yellow-eyed man he held Dean by his arm, Stevenson saw he back hand Dean across the face with his other. He automatically stepped forward to help Dean but suddenly he started gasping for air, he couldn't breathe it felt like someone had their hands around his neck and was choking him. Slowly he collapsed to his knees trying hard to breathe.

"You were told to stay in the apartment" the yellow-eyed demon shouted at Dean "what are my rules?"

"My brother Sam, he's trouble" Dean replied

What are my rules?" the yellow-eyed demon repeated himself

"Disobedience is unacceptable"

"You disobeyed my orders; do you want to go through the stage two procedures again?"

Dean's eyes widen "No"

"No, what?"

Dean didn't want to say it, he hated saying it, the word made him feels sick, the yellow-eyed demon stood waiting for it and Dean didn't want to go through the pain of stage two again, the thought of stage two made him feel even sicker and he hated himself for what he was about to say "No Father" it was barely a whisper.

"I will deal with you later" the yellow-eyed demon said as he turned his attention to the FBI agent.

The yellow-eyed demon took a step towards Agent Stevenson he lifted the agent to his feet with his demonic powers and then threw him across the alley. The agent crashed into the wall and landed in a heap on the ground, he closed his eyes against the pain when he opened them Dean and the yellow-eyed man were gone. His eyes closed and he welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**The Oakwell 100**

**Chapter Six**

As Sam awoke he could hear voices, he recognized his Dad's and Bobby's put there was a third voice he didn't know. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times to focus.

"Dad"

John was there immediately peering over him "Hi kiddo"

Sam tried to bring his hand up desperately wanting to touch his dad's face to make sure he wasn't an illusion, a figure of his imagination but when he couldn't lift his hand he realized he was strapped down, suddenly he was panicking, struggling against his bonds, he remembered stage two strapped to a cold table, he became lost in the memory "Please untie me; I'll be good father I'll obey you"

John saw Sam's eyes glaze over and it struck him what the bastard had done to his sons, anger welled up inside of him but he kept it lock up as he spoke soothingly to his son "It's ok Sammy, your safe calm down, the restraints are for your own safety"

Sam could hear his Dad telling him to calm down, but he couldn't breathe his chest tightened as the room began to close in on him, it was the feeling of been trapped and helpless that made him scream out, his heart rate increased setting off the alarm on the heart monitor.

Doctor Matthews ran into the room quickly adding a sedative to Sam's IV line, Sam quickly quieten down as the drug invaded his system, his eyes began to droop almost immediately, before sleep took him he asked "Dean, where's Dean?"

John lowered his head, he couldn't answer his question "Don't worry Sammy, go to sleep" he replied soothingly

Later that same day Agent Anderson pulled the car into a parking space outside the hospital, he looked across at the main entrance of the hospital it was a media circus, taking a deep breath, he took out his FBI badge and walked towards the main doors as he reached them the press were down on him like hungry vultures. They pushed microphones into his face as he pushed passed them; bombarding him with questions.

"What's the boy name?"

"Where has he been these last three months?"

"Why did he kill the Senator?"

Agent Anderson ignored their questions flashed his badge at the Police officers who were guarding the main entrance door. Once inside he made his way to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened on the third floor, he once again he flashed his badge at another police officer sat on a chair. He walked down hall towards room twelve; the police officer seating outside the door saw the FBI badge and nodded his approval, he pushed the door open and stepped inside the private room. The first person he saw was his partner, agent Stevenson sat in a chair in the corner of the room "how are you feeling?" he asked

"Like I've been thrown into a wall with force" Agent Stevenson replied

Agent Anderson looked around the room John Winchester was sat opposite Sam's bed and Bobby Singer was lent against the windowsill. He walked over to the bed noticing that Sam was strapped down and sleeping peacefully.

"As he said anything useful?" Agent Anderson asked

"No" John replied "Doctors have been doing their tests"

"What did they say?"

"Nothing yet, they haven't got their results back yet" John replied

Agent Stevenson spoke up "What about this morning?"

"Well the Senator died in the explosion along with ten others, teachers, Senator's aids and press mainly, we have a few others on the critical list. There were three members of Oakwell 100; Mark Phillips shot himself, Dean Winchester escaped and Sam here. We found a sniper rifle in an empty apartment across from the school; it has Dean's finger prints all over it"

Agent Anderson turned to Stevenson "You look done in, it's getting late; I'll drive you home"

Agent Stevenson rose stiffly from his chair "We'll see you tomorrow morning" the agents left the room and started to walk down the corridor.

Stevenson turned to Anderson "I've still got to write my report up and I don't know what I'm going to write"

"You write what happened, the yellow-eyed man grabbed you and threw you against the wall" Agent Anderson replied

Agent Stevenson stopped walking "That's just it, he did and he didn't"

Agent Anderson also stopped walking and faced his partner "What's that suppose to mean, either he did or he didn't, which one was it?"

"The yellow-eyed man didn't grab me, he didn't even touch me" Agent Stevenson replied watching the expression on his partner's face.

A confused look spread across Anderson's face "Then who slammed you into the wall, Dean Winchester?"

"No" Stevenson sighed "Ok, this is going to sound crazy, it was like the yellow-eyed man did it with his mind, he threw me across the alley with the power of his mind"

Anderson looked at the serious expression on Stevenson's face, he wasn't joking "You put that in your report and they'll be carting you off to the funny farm" Anderson though for a moment "Look it's been one hell of a day, you've been knocked unconsciousness sleep on it, things will be clearer in the morning."

"I very much doubt it" Agent Stevenson stated as he once again started walking down the corridor.

John watched Sam sleeping peacefully; he ran his hand through Sam's hair. He turned to Bobby "Go eat something and get some sleep there no point us both sitting here"

"I will but when I come back in a few hours I want you to do the same" Bobby informed him

"I will" John replied half heartedly looking at Sam

"I mean it John," Bobby knew John was telling him what he wanted to hear.

"I could do with a cup of caffeine I'll walk with you to the vending machine down the hall" John rose from the chair "I'll be back in a minute kiddo" he walked to the door on his way out he asked the police officer if he wanted a drink, the officer assured him he was fine.

John and Bobby walked in silence passed the nurses' station, she looked up and smiled at the exhausted pair and her heart when out to them and the poor boy.

"I won't be too long, a couple of hours" Bobby said as they reached the vending machine.

"Ok" John dug deep into his pocket for change

Bobby hadn't even taken two steps when the corridor lights started to flicker over their heads, he turned backed to John.

"O god Sammy" dropping the change in his hand John started to race back down the corridor, Bobby in hot pursuit. The nurse jumped up from her seat as they passed, she ran after them not sure what was going on. The police officer was also on his feet, gun at the ready when John and Bobby reached the door to the room.

John opened the door to Sam's room and stopped dead. The hospital bed was empty; his eyes darted around the room searching for Sam but the room was empty, Sam was gone the yellow-eyed demon had taken him.

Bobby pushed passed John and walked over to the bed, the restraints had been opened and the white hospital sheets were covered with sulphur. John walked calmly over to the wall and angrily slammed his fist into it. He was angry as hell at himself; he had let Sammy slip through his fingers, he should have known better he couldn't protect Sam in the hospital.

The next morning Agents Stevenson and Anderson stood in front of the police officer who had been on guard outside Sam's room.

"So let me get this straight, no one entered the room or left, but when you went in Sam was gone and you saw nobody"

"Yeah, that's right" The police officer replied "I swear to god on the bible that's what happened"

"And you didn't fall asleep?" Agent Anderson asked

"No, of course not" the police officer snapped, he was hurt by the insinuation that he would fall asleep on duty. "I was wide awake ask Mr Winchester, if you don't believe me"

"Ok that all for now" Agent Stevenson watched the police officer walk down the corridor.

"Well his story checks out with the others, no one entered and Sam didn't leave" Agent Anderson mused "well not through the door anyway"

"This has got to be the weirdness case I have ever worked on, there are so many things that don't add up here, first we have one hundred kids murdering the town folk, then they go all Houdini, Sam disappears from a guarded room on a guarded hospital floor and then there's yesterday that I still can't explain" Agent Stevenson shook his head.

"You still on about that, god Jeff you were concussed your mind was playing tricks on you" Agent Anderson replied "I agree some things are off here, but you carry on about what you thought happened yesterday and the boss will have you visiting the shrink"

"I know what happened and I want some answers" Agent Stevenson started walking "And I know who as the answers, I'll see you later"

"Jeff, where are you going?" Agent Anderson shouted down the corridor after him.

"To see John Winchester"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Winchester rubbed his gun with a cleaning cloth, his thoughts turning to his kids, it had been over three months and god he missed them, after Mary's death they were the only reason that kept him going, He needed them and they need him especially Dean, he remembered how the happy talkative four year old shut down, not talking for months.

"You OK, John?" Bobby's voice broke through his thoughts "You've been rubbing that same spot on that gun for the last 15 minutes"

John looked up "Yeah, just thinking about my boys" he put the gun down "Dean will be eighteen in January, it only seems like it was yesterday he was in diapers"

Bobby pushed the image of seventeen year old Dean in diapers out of his head "He's turned into a fine young man and Sam will too"

John nodded his head "I did my best, I tried to protect them, keep them safe but I still ended up failing them"

"Hell John you haven't failed them" Bobby's response was interrupted by a knock at the door; they both looked at each other then quickly started to clear away their weapons from view.

Agent Stevenson pulled the car up outside the motel and climbed out, the place was a real dump. He knocked on room door number three and waited, he heard low voices and some shuffling then the door opened on the chain and John Winchester's head a peered around the door, after that the door quickly shut and he heard the chain being removed and then the door opened fully for him to enter, as he walked in he could see Bobby Singer shoving things into an old duffel bag, obvious something they didn't want him to see.

"Agent Stevenson any news" John asked as he made sure his gun that was tucked in the waistband of his jeans was covered by his shirt.

"Sorry no news about your boys" Agent Stevenson replied "I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday" he looked around the small messy motel room and then for a place to sit; seeing the agent's dilemma John immediately cleared a chair for him to sit on. Sitting down he stared at his hands and then looked up at John and Bobby's waiting faces.

"Look this isn't easy for me" Agent Stevenson began "I've always seen things in black or white, no grey areas but yesterday the yellow-eyed man threw me a curve ball" he looked from John to Bobby "A lot of things have happened that don't make a whole lot of sense"

"Go on" John replied sitting down on the corner of his bed

"There's something I want to know and I think you already know the answer, the yellow-eyed man" Agent Stevenson paused and took a deep breath "he's not a man is he?" he waited for them laugh or tell him he was crazy

John and Bobby exchanged looks, not sure if they should tell him the truth or not.

"Look yesterday in the alley, I came face to face with the yellow-eyed man, he didn't lay a finger on me but I felt like I was been choked I couldn't breathe, he walked over to me lifted me to my feet and threw me across the alley into the wall as if I was nothing. As far as I'm aware no man could possibility do that and I'm thinking you two know what he is" Stevenson looked at their expressionless faces, he couldn't read what they were thinking "plus the last two times you've been one step ahead of us. You knew that the boys were going to strike in Dallas and Bethany and I want to know how?"

John spoke "If you don't believe what we're about to tell you, just remember you came to us"

"OK"

"Your right he's not a man he's a demon, he possess people, takes over their body, a gun or knife won't kill him" John stopped and watched the agent process the information.

Agent Stevenson laughed he thought they were joking until his saw their serious faces "I've heard of demons in books and films but they were just stories"

"I'm afraid not" John replied

Agent Stevenson jumped up and started pacing the small room "So you're saying we can't kill this demon?"

Leaning against the wall Bobby had remained silent until now "No, we can only do an exorcism which will send him back to hell"

Agent Stevenson nodded his head; they had done an exorcism in the film Exorcist he turned his attention to his other question "How do you know where they'll strike next?" he asked

Bobby pulled out from under the bed his duffel bag, grabbing the map from inside it he laid it open over John's bed "Four days before the boys appear there are always electrical storms, we know where they'll be but we don't know who the targets are".

John added "There's a pattern, Dean his always the sniper and Sam sets the explosives but wherever the boys are the demon's never very far away."

"We need to work together on this to get all the boys back from the yellow-eyed demon, will you let me know when the electrical storms start again" Agent Stevenson asked as his phone began to ring, he answered it "Hello"

He listened to Agent Anderson on the other end of the phone "Yeah, I'll be there shortly" he answered before ending the call and turning back to John "Look I have to go, I'll be waiting for your phone call"

"As soon as we hear anything we'll contact you" John promised as he opened the motel door, he quickly closed it behind the FBI Agent as he left, he shot Bobby a look of surprise "Well, that went well"

Bobby took his baseball cap off and scratched his head "I'd say so"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later John sat tensely behind the wheel of the impala, Bobby sat by his side with his phone pressed to his ear, they were on their way to San Francisco; electrical storms were building up over the city. John shot Bobby a glance as he ended his call with Agent Stevenson.

"He'll be there by tomorrow night" Bobby informed him "He's going to organise a SWAT team from there he says"

John nodded his head, he didn't like the idea of a SWAT team; Agent Stevenson knew damn well that if the boys were cornered they would take their own lives. But he also knew he couldn't do it alone, he needed the FBI's help and yet he didn't want to put his sons' lives in someone else's hands but what choice did he have.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**The Oakwell 100**

**Chapter Seven**

It was early morning as Agents Stevenson and Anderson stood in the briefing room of the San Francisco Police Department, in front of them sat an experienced SWAT team; Agent Stevenson had elected himself to address the members of the team.

"We have information that one or more of the Oakwell 100 will strike today" Stevenson looked round at their expressionless faces "It will be somewhere in this city. As yet we do not know their target but we think the attack will involve a sniper from one of the rooftops. So I want them searched for this teenage boy" Agent Stevenson stopped and handed out copies of Dean's photograph

"How reliable is this information?" one of the SWAT team asked

"Very, we want him alive, were hoping he can lead us to the other Oakwell kids, so no one shoots without my permission. As soon as he or any of the Oakwell 100 is sighted inform me or Agent Anderson here at once. Do not, I repeat do not approach the boys, if they think they are trapped they will turn the gun on themselves. We have two choppers in the air already searching the rooftops, any questions?" Agent Stevenson asked

The room fell silent as the SWAT team looked at each other before one of them spoke up "Which one is our priority the victim or the kids, what if the victim's life is in immediate danger and we have to made our own decision?"

"The victim is your priority but I want no kill shot on the kids, wound only" Agent Stevenson replied firmly

The SWAT team stood and left the room, Agent Anderson turned to face Stevenson "I hope your right; a lot of man power is going into this"

"Don't worry I'm right" Stevenson replied, he had blind faith that John Winchester was right

Outside the police department headquarters John lent against the impala his nerves were in tatters, today was the day he was going to get his sons back, seeing Agent Stevenson and Anderson leaving the building he hurried towards them.

Seeing the worried look on John Winchester's face has he approached Agent Stevenson informed him " Don't worry I've given the SWAT team their orders not kill shots, all we have to do now is wait" looking at his watch, he noted it was ten fifteen.

Waiting was easier said than done John thought to himself as he rang a hand through his black hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

San Francisco's courthouse was busy as usual; Judge George Hutchinson sat behind his impressive oak desk in his chambers. He day dreamed out of the window only a few more months to his retirement, it couldn't come soon enough he thought, he was going to enjoy a bit of fishing, travel the world and spend some quality time with his lovely wife Shirley. Turning his attention back to work, he slowly rose from his leather chair and adjusted his black gown before walking through the door into the courtroom.

On the roof top overlooking the courthouse, Dean laid on his stomach his legs slightly apart as he lined the rifle up, he looked through the sight at the courthouse doors and then down the road in front of the courthouse, it was the perfect position, no one would be able to enter or leave. Overhead he could hear the noise of a helicopter in the distance, but he didn't look up he just kept his eye on the courthouse doors.

Inside the courthouse Judge Hutchinson had taken the opportunity to adjourn for lunch because a vital witness had been delayed by a few hours due to unforeseen circumstances; as he walked back into his chambers he decided to finish his research before he left the courthouse for lunch at his favourite Greek restaurant.

Flying near to the courthouse one of the helicopter pilots noticed his fuel gauge was running low, time to head back and refuel his baby he thought to himself. "Control"

"Yeah sugar" a bubbly female voice replied

"Gloria darling I'm heading back I need to refuel" the pilot looked down at the buildings below

"Where are you sugar?"

"I'm just near the courthouse" the pilot replied, as he was turning the chopper round he saw out of the corner of his right eye a dark shadow on a rooftop near the courthouse, turning the chopper back he cursed himself for nearly missing it. "Control"

"Missing me already sugar" the bubbly female voice spoke again

"I've spotted something on a roof top near the courthouse, I going to head over and take a quick look before I turn back" he informed her

"OK, let me know" she replied

The pilot flew the chopper low over the top of the flat roof where Dean was laid on; Dean looked up and then returned his attention back to watching the courthouse. The pilot looked down and saw that the dark shadow he had seen was a teenager with a sniper rifle, "Control" he didn't wait for Gloria to reply "Sniper spotted on the roof overlooking the courthouse, inform the FBI. I'm turning back now to refuel."

"OK Sugar, I'm on it" this time her voice had changed to a serious tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing the news John, Bobby and Agent Stevenson jumped into the waiting police car, it sped off towards the courthouse, the loud siren and flashing lights warning everyone to get off of their way. At the courthouse the SWAT team were already there clearing the area of civilians, two armed SWAT team members with sniper rifles made their way to two building on different sides of the road where they started to make their way up stairs to the rooftops.

Dean watched through the sight of his sniper rifle as the SWAT truck pulled up and the team pour out, they started to immediately clear the area. Above Dean's head there was a loud crack of the thunder.

_"Yes father, protect my brothers, Failure is not an option failure is death"_

As two police officers were leaving the court house Dean fired his rifle at their feet, immediately they when running back inside the courthouse. The next bullet hit one of the SWAT team members in the arm as he was tried to reach the court house, the force of the bullet knocked him off his feet but he managed to crawl back and use the SWAT truck as cover.

With screeching tyres the police car came to abrupt stop near the SWAT truck, John was the first to jump out shortly followed by Bobby, As Agent Stevenson climbed out he called over to Neilson the SWAT team leader "What's the situation Neilson?"

Agent Stevenson called over to Neilson the SWAT team leader "OK what's the situation?"

Neilson shouted something back to him but he couldn't hear for the noise of the helicopter circling overhead. "What?"

Agent Stevenson moved closer and Neilson handed him a bullet proof vest "The sniper holding us back we can't get into the courthouse and he won't let anybody leave, so far they've just been warning shots except for Morris over there, he pointed towards a man receiving medical treatment from a medic "he got a bullet in the arm".

Overhead there was another crack of thunder and inside the courthouse two Oakwell 100 boys walked out of the gents' toilets, they wore black suits, one of the boys was an eighteen year old called Lee and the other was Sam. Lee made his way towards Judge Hutchinson's Chambers, under his jacket he concealed his gun. While Sam went in the other direction towards the holding cells over his shoulder he carried a backpack full of explosives.

_"Failure is not an option failure is death"_

Lee walked down the corridor; no one stopped him as he opened the door to the Judge's chambers and walked in. The Judge looked up from his books "Sorry son this is a restricted area, you must be lost?" He stood up from his desk walking round it to stand in front of the boy.

_"Kill Judge Hutchinson_, f_ailure is not an option failure is death"_

Lee pulled out the gun from under his jacket firing immediately, in the split second as the bullet left the gun Lee saw the sheer horror on the judge's face before the bullet exploded through his forehead.

Sam planted his explosives as near enough to the holding cells, in waste bins and toilets and then walked calmly back down the hall. Taking out the remote control device he pressed the button, the first of the explosives when off behind him. All hell broke loose after that, there was total chaos everywhere in the building no one seemed to know what was going on. The next set of explosion sent people into a blind panic for the main doors, a demonic force slammed the front doors closed trapping the people inside, two officers reached the doors and tried to prise them open as the third set of explosions went off.

Outside they heard the first explosion, the SWAT team started to move closer to the courthouse but Dean fired another warning shot.

"Jeezus, what the hell's going on in there?" Agent Stevenson shouted above the noise and chaos that was now starting.

They heard the second explosion and the screams; Neilson turned to Agent Stevenson "We've got to get in there"

John whispered to Bobby "We got to get on that roof with Dean; I'm going to work my way over to the building,"

"John, Dean will shot you" Bobby pleaded

"I'm his father for god sake"

"And Dean his not himself he's been made to kill" Bobby shot back

"Dean won't shoot me, I know it" John snapped

"OK say he doesn't shot you, it means he's failed. You know what failure and getting captured mean, it means they commit suicide, are you willing to take that risk" Bobby questioned

"I can't just stand by I have to try" John made his way around the SWAT truck his heart pounding in his chest he feared for his son's life. As he started to run across the road towards the building there was an explosion of fire in his left arm he cried out in pain, the bullet had been just a warning shot, if Dean wanted to kill him he would have aimed for his head. John dived back behind the SWAT truck for cover.

"God damn it Dean, wait still I get my hands on you" John mumbled under his breath as he made his way back to Bobby

Bobby gave him a told you so look as he made it back and he sat down beside him.

As a third explosion went off it was down to Agent Stevenson to make the call, he looked across at John Winchester, he didn't have a choice he called Neilson over to him "Take the sniper out, no kill shot understand, we want him alive?"

"Yeah sir"

John scrambled to his feet clutching his wounded arm he was immediately in Agent Stevenson's face "That my son you're going to shot"

"John I've no choice, people are dying in the court house, they're only going to wound him" Agent Stevenson sighed "I'm sorry, I really am"

John turned his back on Stevenson; he knew Stevenson had no choice it was his son or a courthouse full of people, there was only one other time he felt so useless and that was the night Mary died.

Given the order to shot a SWAT team sniper lined Dean up in his sight. He took his time, he could just see Dean's head and shoulders; he squeezed the trigger and then watched as the bullet found it mark before shouting into his headset "Sniper taken out repeat Sniper taken out"

John and Bobby were running across the road toward the building as soon as they heard that Dean had been taken out while the SWAT team started moving in on the courthouse.

Seeing the SWAT team heading for the courthouse, John barked out his orders "Bobby, go with the SWAT team, see if Sam's in there"

Bobby nodded and took off after the SWAT team. John entered the building taking the steps three at a time. As he reached what seemed like the hundredth floor he ran down the corridor and found the stairs leading up to the roof. At the top of the stairs he didn't check to see if the door was unlocked instead he kicked it down and ran out on to the roof. As he frantically searched the large flat roof his eyes fell on Dean's motionless body in the far corner. At first he couldn't move but the need to get to his son and help him made him put one foot in front of the other. Soon he was running towards Dean, reaching him he knelt down by his side immediately seeing the blood on Dean T-shirt he gently turned him on his back, the bullet had gone straight through his shoulder.

"Dean, come on son wake up for me, it dad" John tried to rouse Dean from his unconsciousness

"How touching" The yellowed-eyed demon appeared behind John

John spun round instantly reaching for his gun.

"O John I thought you were cleverer than that, you of all people should know that a gun as no effect on me"

"It was you, you killed my Mary?" John spat out

"Yes John it was me"

"Why for god sake?"

The yellow-eyed demon laughed "She got in the way of my plans"

"What plans?"

"If I told you my plans, one of my boys will have to kill you, maybe Dean or even little Sammy" The yellow-eyed demon smirked

"You son of a bitch" John spat "Why the demonic virus, why not kill them yourself?"

"O Johnny boy it's just a test, I need an army for the coming war, a guy has to have options you know. Awhile ago I possessed a physic, I saw five or six years into the future, the people my boys have been killing, let just say they got in the way of my plans for the future. So I'm taking the opportunity by eliminating them now"

John block the yellow-eyed demon's path to his son "you're not taking my son"

"You can't stop me" The yellow-eyed demon lifted his hand and suddenly John was sent flying across the roof top, reached down the yellow-eyed demon picked up Dean and held him in his arms

Dean stirred in the demon's arms he could hear John's voice "Dad"

"Its ok son, I'm here" The yellow-eyed demon tormented John

"You're not his father" climbing to his feet John rushed at the yellow-eyed demon but this time the demon sent him flying back into the outer brick wall of the stairs that led to the roof, the back of his head slammed into the wall.

"Take a good long look this will be the last time you'll see your son?" the yellow-eyed demon gloated

John could only watch as the yellow-eyed demon walk away with his son, before blackness over took him.

John opened his eyes to a paramedic shining a light in his eyes. He pushed the light way "I'm alright, get that light out of my face" John barked

Bobby stepped forward "John let him do his job"

John ignored Bobby request "Sammy, was he in the courthouse?"

"We don't know, there was no signs of him, sorry John"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**The Oakwell 100**

**Chapter Eight**

Agent Stevenson sat in the small motel room, John and Bobby sat on their beds as they watched the news report on the TV, Sally Brown was reporting "I am stood outside the courthouse in San Francisco, where Judge George Hutchinson was murdered by the Oakwell 100. One of the Oakwell 100 was shot by the SWAT team but later escaped. The question that everybody is asking is when will FBI do something to stop this reign of terror? An FBI spokesman has said that there is still no pattern to these murders."

Agent Stevenson broke the silence between the three men, the air between him and John needed clearing "John I'm sorry, I didn't want to give the order to shoot Dean but I had no other choice if there had been any other way"

John nodded his head he understood "I know you had no choice but no father wants to see his children hurt"

"So the news reporter said that the Judge was due to retire in a few months, he was no kind of threat?" Bobby asked trying to bring the conversation back on track

"That's right; he told his colleagues that he was looking forward to travelling the world with his wife. According to forensics the explosions were just a diversion to allow the two boys inside the court house to escape" Stevenson informed them

John remembered what the demon had told him "The yellow-eyed demon told me that he'd seen the future and that these people the boys are killing pose some sort of threat to him" John stood and walked over to the window glancing out before turning back to them "this demonic virus is just a test, he needs an army for the up and coming war"

"What war?" Agent Stevenson looked from John to Bobby, total surprise written across his face

"They want to take over the world and turn it into hell" Bobby replied

"Hell on earth, we can't let that happen" Agent Stevenson's voice shook slightly with fear "There has got to be some way to stop them?"

"We'll find a way but for now I have more important things on my mind like getting my sons back" Just then John cell phone starting ringing he didn't bother looking at the caller ID "Hello" he barked down the phone

"John, Jim here, you still with Bobby?" John heard Pastor Jim familiar voice

"Yeah; why?"

Giving nothing away Pastor Jim asked "Where are you?"

"San Francisco, why what's going on?" John though Pastor Jim was being evasive

"I'm with Caleb we've found something, I don't want to talk about it over the phone can you meet us at Harvelle's Road House

"Sure, we'll leave now" John ended the call "Pack your gear Bobby, we're going to meet up with Jim and Caleb"

"What's going on?" Agent Stevenson stood up "Where are you going?"

"To meet up with some friends" John said to Agent Stevenson as he started to stuff his clothes and belonging into his old duffel bag. "We'll let you know what we find out"

Agent Stevenson took his leave stepping outside the motel room he climbed into the car alongside his partner

Agent Anderson turned to look at Stevenson "Did you tell him?"

"No" Agent Stevenson replied with a sigh "I couldn't"

"Why not? For god sake" Agent Anderson was astonished "He's a right to know the results of Sam's medical tests"

"How do you tell a man his sons are dying, that the virus running through their veins is attacking their immune system and at its current rate of speed they only have weeks to live?" Stevenson spat back

Agent Anderson started the engine and drove the car out of the motel parking lot "I know it sucks big time but we have to do it, it's comes with the job"

"Those boys are all he has" Agent Stevenson said looking out of the side window "I couldn't survive what he's going through"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey was long and tiring, Bobby pulled the impala to a stop outside the slightly rundown road house. John woke from his restless sleep, he thought about the times he had spent in the impala with the boys, Sam and Dean bickering over nothing, what he'd give now to have them here fighting over who sat in the front seat, climbing out he stretched his stiff muscles and then collected his gear from the trunk of the car.

Inside the road house stale cigarette smoke filled the air; the jukebox was playing an Eagles song, John couldn't remember the name of the song, if Dean was here he would know for sure. The place was busy; John noticed all eyes turned towards him as he entered, after a minute their postures relaxed and they returned to their conversations and drinking

"Hello John, it's been a long time sweetie" Ellen shouted from behind the bar.

"Hi, it's been to long Ellen, how's that daughter of yours?" John asked

"Growing up fast" she replied as she picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Sorry about your boys if there anything I can do, just ask"

"Thanks" John replied

"Come through to the back room, Jim and Caleb are there" Ellen led him and Bobby through to the back room where Pastor Jim and Caleb were sat around a table, it was completely covered with maps and books

There was no greetings, John was to emotionally drained for all of that, he was straight to the point "so what so important you couldn't tell me over the phone"

Pastor Jim looked at Caleb and then at John "We think we've found where the yellow-eyed demon is keeping the boys"

"Take a look at this" Caleb said as John and Bobby sat down, Pastor Jim poured them at drink of Jack

"Since the boys' disappearance there's been the usual demonic activity but here in the Arizona desert there has been a huge about of activity" Caleb pointed his finger to the area on the map

"What's there?" John asked taking a shot of whiskey

"That's it nothing just an abandoned air strip and an old airplane hangar" Pastor Jim replied filling John glass up again.

"An airplane hangar that's big enough to hold 100 boys?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, that what we think" Caleb replied looking at Pastor Jim for confirmation

"Trouble is once we get the boys back, what then, you just can't disappear with them" Pastor Jim said "God knows what this yellow-eyed demon has done to them"

"We going to need help on this one John" Caleb said "They're going to need medical attention; this demonic virus isn't just going to go away on its own"

"The FBI agent in charge of the case his on our side, he knows about the yellow-eyed demon" Bobby replied "He'll help"

"This yellow-eyed demon is one evil son of bitch" John said "How do we deal with him?"

"That's the hard part" Caleb said "I think we should go and stakeout the place, see what were up against"

"OK let's get going" John stood up

"John, you're not going anywhere tonight you look like shit" Pastor Jim informed him

"We'll leave first thing in the morning, we all could do with some rest" Bobby replied

"OK" John replied he had to admit he did feel like shit.

The next morning before they left for Arizona John called Agent Stevenson and told him briefly that they were heading to the Arizona desert and he would send him co-ordinates soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guy Harrison stepped into the plain black truck parked outside the FBI headquarters, he was wearing a plain black suit and tie with a white shirt, his light brown hair was cut short. He removed his sunglasses to reveal hazel-green eyes. "So Smith what do we have?"

Ian Smith turned on his swivel chair and removed his headphones "Agent Stevenson received a phone call earlier from a John Winchester, says he going to Arizona desert, once he gets there he's going to send Stevenson co-ordinates"

"Any mention of the Oakwell 100?" Harrison asked

"No" Smith replied "Do you want me to keep recording their conversations?"

"Yeah, I want four of our tactical teams ready as soon as we know the co-ordinates" Harrison replied

"Where will you be?" Smith asked

"With the president, he going to signs the papers, giving us full authority over the Oakwell 100 when we have them" Harrison looked at his watch " I'd better get going, you don't keep the President of the United States of America waiting." Harrison said as he left the truck.

"Can't wait to see the FBI's faces when I wave the presidential authorisation in their faces" Harrison smirked to himself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John looked through his binoculars at the deserted air strip, moving slowly down the runway the old airplane hangar at the far end came into view. They had being watching the place for well over a day now and they had seen no activity, no electrical storms; no sign of the yellow-eyed demon or his boys. He turned away from the airfield to see Agent Stevenson fastened his bullet proof vest and checked his gun for the umpteen time; his SWAT unit and medical team were ready and waiting.

Agent Stevenson looked around at everyone his teams were ready just waiting for him to give the go ahead, he was surprised and puzzled to see Caleb and Bobby unloading bags of salt from their trucks "What's with the salt guy?"

"Protection from the demon" Bobby replied with a matter of fact tone

"Oh, right" that made no sense at all "Ok let's get this show on the road folks"

John cut the chain on the fence surrounding the air strip, the hunters, the two FBI agents and the SWAT unit fanned out, weapons ready they ran towards the hangar. Once there it was the SWAT unit that entered first through the hangar door.

John wasn't going to wait he followed the SWAT unit into the hangar, he gasped in shock at what he saw; there were four rows of camp beds on each bed lay a sleeping teenage boy, they were all connected by an IV to a bag full of sulphur coloured fluid. John moved slowly down the first row of beds desperately seeking his sons. At the end of the first row he started on the second. Half way down he found them laid side by side looking far too still and pale. John didn't know which one to check first for a pulse; he choice Sam first then Dean he was relieved that they both had steady ones but he didn't like that they both felt far too hot to his touch. Next John checked Dean's shoulder were the sniper had shot him, he pulled back the bandage covering the bullet wound and found that the wound hadn't been taken care of very well and looked infected. "Dean, Sam" John tried to wake them but found he couldn't rouse either one of them. Kneeling down between the camp beds he gave up on trying to wake them instead he took hold of the IV in Sam's arm and started to pull it free.

"No John, don't" Agent Stevenson shouted his concerns "Wait still the doctors have taken a look, you could be doing more harm than good" John decided that the FBI agent could be right

Bobby and Pastor Jim let the SWAT team secure the hangar their way while they started laying down the salt. Seeing that everything was secure Agent Anderson called for the team of doctors and nurses standing by outside the perimeter fence to come in.

As soon as the medical team came rushing into the hanger Agent Stevenson showed Dr Young over to Sam and Dean, immediately checking who needed priority he started examining Dean's shoulder before working quietly taking blood samples from Sam and doing various other tests before he spoke "I need to get the blood samples to the lab and get this sulphur coloured fluid that been pumped into them analyzed. I'm afraid it's what I feared Sam's condition as worsened"

John who had been standing quietly by watching the doctor work on his sons suddenly snapped his head up "What condition?"

"I'm sorry to say Mr Winchester that the virus in their bloodstream is attacking their immune system" Dr Young informed him

Suddenly John was gripped with fear as looked down at Sam and then at Dean "Are you saying my sons are dying?"

"Yes, as I informed Agent Stevenson before if we don't come up with a vaccine to neutralize the virus then I afraid so" Dr Young replied

John's anger flared as he turned on Agent Stevenson throwing a punch which knocked the FBI agent to the floor "You knew about this and you didn't think to tell me"

Rushing over Pastor Jim grabbed John's arm preventing his friend from striking the agent again. He knew only too well what John was capable of when he lost his temper especially when it involved his sons"

"It is a federal offence to strike an FBI agent" Agent Stevenson tentatively touched his cut lip as he climbed back to his feet "but I guess I deserved that one"

Outside the hangar four land rovers and two sheriffs' patrol cars pulled up, a smug looking Guy Harrison climbed out of the lead land rover and walked towards the hangar door. Entering he called out "Agent Stevenson"

Agent Stevenson spun round to see who had just called his name, seeing the unfamiliar suited man "Who are you?" he asked sharply

Glancing around the hangar "Guy Harrison, CIA I'm here to take over"

"On whose god damn authority?" Agent Stevenson yelled out as headed towards the CIA agent ready to kick him out

"By the President himself" Guy Harrison removed from his inside jacket pocket a white envelope and passed it to Agent Stevenson. "The President believes that the Oakwell 100 are a danger to themselves and to the people of America"

"They're dying what threat do they pose?" Agent Stevenson yelled demanding to know

Agent Harrison ignored Stevenson's question "They will remain in CIA custody until a vaccine is found and if they should survive they will be evaluated to see if they are deemed fit to rejoin society. The Sheriff here will escort you off the air strip, the doctors and nurses can stay until my own team of medics arrive."

Agent Stevenson read the presidential letter it was a direct order one he couldn't dispute so he dejectedly handed it back to the CIA agent "Ok let's move out"

Seeing the SWAT team leaving John yelled out "No way am I leaving my sons" not now he'd found them they couldn't expect him to just walk away.

"Sheriff Tyler, will you escort Mr Winchester out if he resists arrest him" Guy Harrison ordered "Here's my card, my contact details are on it"

John stood his ground his fists clenched at his sides he wasn't going to move. Caleb, Bobby and Pastor Jim looked at each other they didn't like the situation anymore than John but they knew John getting himself arrested wasn't going to help Dean or Sam.

Bobby walked up to John taking the card from the CIA agent's out stretched hand "Come on John, this won't help your boys"

John gritted his teeth together "I'm not leaving my sons"

"Sheriff Tyler" Guy Harrison ordered

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Chapter Nine**

Sheriff Tyler stepped forward with his two deputies in tow, Mr Winchester please come with me" reaching out he grabbed John's arm

John was determined he wasn't going losing his temper he punched the sheriff on the nose sending blood splattering everywhere. Seeing Tyler attacked one of his deputy's threw a swinging punch at John that's when Bobby stepped in trying to stop the fight but the other deputy punched him in the face. Annoyed that he had been punched Bobby lashed out at the deputy who had struck him. The CIA men came to the sheriff and deputies aid grabbing hold of John and Bobby they immediately wrestling them to the floor roughly handcuffing their hands behind their backs. Taking control once again the sheriff and his deputies pulled John and Bobby to their feet before pushing them out of the hangar.

"Where will you been taking the boys" Caleb asked CIA agent

"Sorry but that is classified information" Guy Harrison coldly replied

Knowing that they weren't going get to anywhere asking about the boys Pastor Jim asked about his friends instead "What about John and Bobby, what will happen to them?"

"Let them cool off in jail for awhile and then I'll square it with the sheriff" Guy Harrison replied before walking away.

"Thank you" Pastor Jim replied to the agent's back

"Ok, people I want the boys identified, tagged and ready for transport" Guy Harrison shouted out his orders

Caleb and Pastor Jim took one last look at the boys lying helpless on their camp beds before leaving the hangar and seeing the patrol car pull away. Pastor Jim saw a defeated John starring out of the back window with a tear running down his face his heart went out to him.

An hour later across the other side of the air strip the yellow-eyed demon watched the military airplane land, this was an unexpected development he had left the boys there to die they had served their purpose, the test had successful with only one down side the sulphur solution that control the boys also destroyed their immune system and days from now they would be dead, turning he walked away he was none here

Ordered to stay outside the perimeter fence Caleb, Pastor Jim and Agent Stevenson watched the plane land on the old runway, taking out his binoculars Caleb watched the medical team disembark.

"Do you have any contacts with the CIA?" Caleb asked "We need to know where they're taking the boys"

"I know someone who might help" Stevenson was angry for been ordered of the case, it felt personal "Officially there nothing I can do, my hands are tied" he sighed "But unofficially I'll try and find out where they are taking them"

"Thank you any help would be appreciated" Pastor Jim replied turning his attention back to the airfield. They watched the medical team loaded Sam and Dean's comatose bodies onto the plane that would take them to some secret hospital facility.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the jail cell John sat on the bed with his back lent on the cold wall of the cell looking dejected "Bobby what if that was the last time, what if I never see them again, what if they don't find a vaccine and they die, I'll never get to say how much I love them"

"You're an idiot you know that Winchester, cause they know that you love them and as for seeing them again you will those boys are fighters" Bobby reassured John in his own unique way

"This isn't over that yellow-eyed son of a bitch is still out there" John said as he stood up and walked towards the barred cell door. "He's already kill my Mary and if my boys die I swear to god I'll hunt that son of a bitch down, I'll find a way to kill him"

"We all will John"

John grabbed hold of the bars shaking them in frustration; he needed to be with his sons not locked up like some criminal, kicking the bars he turned and paced the small cramp cell.

From his bunk bed Bobby watched John pace the cell "They ain't going to let us out until you calm down"

John stopped his pacing returning to his own bed as always Bobby was annoying right "I am calm" but not for much longer if I don't get out of here he said under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Mike Chan sat behind his desk in his new office, hanging up the telephone he had just been informed that the first of the Oakwell 100 were on their way, Sighing heavily it was time to brief his staff which consisted of twenty doctors and nurses what was about to happen. Rising from his chair he picked up the first twenty files sat on the edge of his desk and preceded down the hallway. As he approached the conference room he heard his disgruntled staff complaining about equipment not arriving on time and when it eventually did arrive it was the wrong ones. As they saw him enter they suddenly fell silent.

"Morning" walking to the head of the table Dr Chan placed the files on the table. He remained standing to give himself an air of authority as he addressed his seated staff "I know you're all wondering why some of you have had your weekend leave cancelled, I afraid all weekends leave as been cancelled until further notice.

There were gasps of shock around the table "Why?" Dr Jackie Walker asked she had made plans for her next weekend off.

"You've all heard of the Oakwell 100" Dr Chan looked round the table at their nods of confirmation; who hadn't? "They are now in the hands of the CIA and are coming here; the first twenty are on the way as I speak"

"There were more gasps of shock; again it was Dr Jackie Walker who spoke her mind "we' aren't ready, half of our equipment hasn't arrived yet"

"I've already informed Guy Harrison of this and he's having everything we need flown in. Here are the medical records on the first twenty" Dr Chan passed the files around the table. "All the boys were found in comas in an abandoned airplane hanger, one of the boys has an infected gunshot wound". Dr Chan passed Dean's merger medical file to Dr Gray "Can you prep for surgery."

Dr Jordan Gray opened the file "Ok, no problem"

"Dr Christian Alexander is a leading expert in the field of viruses he will be flown in, Doctor Walker you will assist him. We've got a lot of work to do plus we'll be working against the clock on this one, the virus is attacking their immune system" Dr Chan informed his staff.

Closing the file label Dean Winchester "Why here, why bring them here? Dr Gray questioned

"This is the only secret facility at the moment that is able to house ninety odd of the remaining boys and the medical teams needed to look after them. It has been designed to be self sufficient and as the whereabouts of the Oakwell 100 are to remain a secret it makes this the ideal place. If there no more questions than let's get started?" Dr Chan left the room leaving his disgruntled staff to look over the medical files

Seeing Jackie Walker leaving the room Jordan Gray followed her "Hey, Jackie wait up"

Stopping in the corridor Jackie spun round "I don't have time Jordan I have a lot to do before they arrive"

"Can you believe it, they're bringing the Oakwell 100 here; properly the most dangerous boys in the entire world, who's to say they won't turn on us, aren't you worried?"

Shouting over her shoulder as she walked down the corridor "They're in comas for a start off and they are in no condition to go around killing your skinny hide"

Jordan Gray shouted after "My hide is not skinny it's just well toned" he heard her shout bye before she disappeared through the double doors at the end of the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five hours later as the medical team were setting up their equipment they heard the sound of the first helicopter arriving, they eagerly made their way to the helicopter pad expecting to see the first of the Oakwell 100 arriving but they found instead armed soldiers departing from the helicopter.

Once the soldiers had unloaded their equipment and the noisy helicopter had taken off Dr Chan stepped forward. "Colonel Henderson I'm Dr Michael Chan welcome to the Lincoln Medical & Research Centre"

"Thank you, the first helicopter on its way, ETA in twenty minutes, I like to get my men settled in their quarters, so if you could show us the way?"

"Sure, I put you in the annexe at the back of the main building; it will be a bit of a squeeze but I dare say you've stayed in worse places?"

"Yes we probably have" Colonel Henderson confirmed

Jordan Gray turned to Jackie Walker who was busily replacing a stray blonde strand of hair back into her ponytail "Armed soldiers the CIA must still consider them a danger, aren't you a little worried now?"

"No because now we have protection" Jackie Walker walked passed him

Twenty minutes later they were once again stood on the helicopter pad as the first of the Oakwell boys were lifted off on stretchers from the helicopter. A nurse climbed down holding an IV bag of antibiotics. "We have an infected bullet wound in the right shoulder needs immediate surgery" she shouted out over the noise of the whirling helicopter blades.

Jackie Walker looked at the boy's name tag on his wrist, Dean Winchester "Ok, follow me Dr. Gray's waiting"

The next few hours were frantic ones the soldiers helped with the assembling of the hospital beds as more of the Oakwell boys arrived by helicopter. On another helicopter Dr Christian Alexander arrived he brought with him more medical equipment. Jackie Walker met him on the helicopter pad and introduced herself and informed him that she would be assisting him.

Meanwhile Dr Gray worked on Dean's shoulder cleaning out the infection in the wound and was busily stitching the shoulder up when the lights in the operating theatre started to flicker off and on, Dr Gray and his assisting nurse, Betty looked up at each other. Betty wasn't totally comfortable with the Oakwell boys being there and if it was true what the tabloids had said about them she was relieved that the soldiers were there to protect them. "I'll report it to maintenance when we've finished doctor"

When the lights returned to normal Dr Gray continued to finish his stitching but it was short lived as the lights started once again to flicker; stopping he looked up at them "God damn it how's a person suppose to work around here"

As Dean lay on the operating table he felt himself floating back to the surface from the sea of blackness that had engulfed him; he slowly opened his eyes and saw the flickering lights and Nurse Betty looking down at him before slipping back into the blackness once again.

"Dr Gray" Nurse Betty screamed

"What?" He looked at Betty's shocked face "What's the matter"

"The patient, his eyes they were open" Betty's nerves were already a little frayed without this

"It can happen, coma patient eyes sometimes open, don't worry" Dr Gray assured her

"No Dr Gray you don't understand, his eyes were open and I swear they were looking directly at me"

Dr Gray looked at the monitor "Betty his vital haven't changed, he's still in a coma, maybe it was the flickering lights that made it look like they were looking at you"

"Maybe" Betty replied a little unsure now

"Ok I'm finished, we'll keep him on antibiotics for a few days, let's get him onto the ward and I'll check on him later today" Dr Gray informed her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Chapter Ten**

Dr Gray tiredly walked down the corridor passed the soldier on guard duty and entered ward one. Nurse Betty looked up from her medical charts "Hi Dr Gray, you here to check on Dean's shoulder"

"Yeah, though I check on him before I turned in, it's been one hell of a day" Jordan Gray rubbed the tense muscles at the back of his neck with this hand

"You're telling me, my day not over yet" Nurse Betty took a sip of her not so warm coffee and pulled a face "I've still got another couple of hours to go yet"

Dr Gray walked down the row of beds looking at each name pinned on the wall behind each bed finding the one he wanted he stopped at Dean's, first he checked the charts hanging from the bedrail "Now then young man let's have a look at that shoulder of yours, see how it doing shall we?" even when his patients were in comas he believed in talking to them

Heading up the bed he pulled down the bed sheet to reveal Dean's bare bandaged torso, removing the bandage he looked carefully at the neatly stitched wound "That's looking better" Satisfied he expertly turned Dean on to his side so he could take a look at his back where the bullet had exited he was then that noticed some reddish rashes, suddenly he was concerned "Nurse Betty come here please"

She rose from her chair and hurried towards the doctor "Yes Dr Gray"

"When did these rashes appear" Dr Gray asked her

"I swear they weren't there 30 minutes ago when I checked on him" Nurse Betty worriedly informed him

"Check the other boys" Dr Gray ordered turning Dean onto his back before turning to the boy in the next bed

"Yes Doctor" Nurse Betty moved over to Sam's bed immediately checking him for rashes, he too had developed some on his stomach.

After they had checked all the boys it was confirmed they all had the same reddish rashes, a sign that their immune systems was deteriorating at a rapid speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Tyler entered the holding cells; he had a plaster on his swollen nose and two black eyes where John had punched him. Unlocking the cell door he opened it "You have friends in high places but if I ever see either one of you again in my town, not even they will be able to help you"

John and Bobby grabbed their coats and exited the jail cell. "Don't worry, you'll not be seeing us again" Bobby replied as they pushed passed the sheriff "Thanks for the hospitality"

Three days had passed since John and Bobby were released from jail, they were now back at Bobby's

"Look lady, I want to speak to Guy Harrison" John shouted down the phone, every day since his release he had rang Guy Harrison's office but so far he hadn't made it passed his damn secretary.

"I'm sorry Mr Winchester Mr Harrison's unavailable"

He knew she was lying and losing his temper would get him nowhere "That what you said yesterday, I demand to know how my sons are"

"I'm sorry Mr Winchester only Mr Harrison can tell you that and as I said he's unavailable" she put the phone down before rising from her desk and entering Guy Harrison's office

"Mr Winchester phoned again you can't keep avoiding his calls" she said to Guy Harrison who was standing by the window looking out

"I will speak to him when I have news of his sons, until then I'm not taking his calls" Guy Harrison replied

John looked at his phone he couldn't believe she had just hung up on him. That was the final straw he couldn't sit around here any longer waiting for Harrison to ring him back, retrieving his duffel bag from under the bed he threw it down on the bed and then started to gather his few clothes that he owned haphazardly throwing them inside the bag, grapping the keys of the impala he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he knew Bobby would be. Entering the kitchen "Bobby I'm taking off for a few days, going to Nashville to see Scott"

"Why" Bobby looked up from a book on Demonology, he had spent the best part of the last three days searching for a way to kill the yellow-eyed demon or at least send it back to hell

"See if Scott can use his special computer skills to hack into the CIA's computer. I'm going stir crazy just sitting here while my sons are" John unable to finish his sentence, he couldn't say the word dying it made it sound so real as though it would defiantly happen.

"Be careful John, don't do anything stupid where you end up in jail again" Bobby told him

"I won't and I'll keep in touch" John replied as he left the house

"You'd better" Bobby shouted after him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Christian Alexander was in his early thirties with thick jet black hair and brown eyes. Reaching into the pocket of his lab coat he pulled out his silver rimmed glasses putting them on before looking into microscope at a sample of Sam's blood he was analysing. The first two vaccines they had made hadn't worked as they hoped. He removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes, he never even heard Dr Walker enter the room.

"Hi" Jackie announced her presence

Jumping Christian reprimanded her "God Jackie, you scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Jackie thought that everyone including herself seemed a little jumpy since the boys had arrived "So how it's going?"

"Not good, the virus is attacking their CD4 T cells; I wonder whether the person who created this virus knew that it would kill the boys, that once they were infected they would only have between four to six months to live before their immune system failed them"

"I can't imagine anyone doing such an evil thing" Jackie shook her head in disbelieve

"I can, it's someone who profits from it" Christian removed the slide from under the microscope

Well they were here to put this right "How soon before their CD4 count drops below 200" she asked

"I don't know it depends on how strong their immune system is my best guess is 2 to 3 days. That's when they will be open to infections like pneumonia or TB. It won't be long after that they will be passed the point of no return" Christian placed another slide under the microscope "If we don't create a vaccine in the next few days they will be too far gone for the vaccine to work"

The telephone rang; Jackie picked it up "Dr Walker"

"Yes he's here"

"Ok I'll tell him" She hung up the phone "They need you on ward two its one of the boys' the nurse says he's experiencing breathing difficulties"

"Looks like its starting" Christian rose from his chair and walked out of the room with Jackie following behind him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John pulled the impala to a stop outside a one-storey shack in Nashville; climbing out he walked up the path and knock on the old wooden door, he received no reply so he knocked again and called out this time "Scott, its John Winchester"

This time he was rewarded with the sound of shuffling, the door open and there stood a tall man in his late twenties with long straight brown hair, he was wearing jeans and Meatloaf T-shirt "John you old devil, come on in"

"Less of the old" John growled out as he entered the shack, the place was a tip. There were pizza boxes, empty cans of beer and clothes flung everywhere.

"This way, I live down here" Scott motioned to a door. John followed him through the door and down some wooden stairs into the basement. The basement was wall to wall computers and monitors. "I've been keeping my eye out for electrical storms like you asked man but they just suddenly stopped"

"I know the demon no longer as the boys, the CIA has them now" John glanced at the monitors around him

"Holy cow man" Scott sat down in his big comfortable leather chair

"That's why I'm here, I want you to hack into the CIA's computers and find out anything you can about my sons" John had faith in Scott's ability if there was anyone who could do it, it was him

"Dude that's some heavy shit you're asking me to do"

"I know I'm asking a lot but my sons are dying and their not telling me anything" John tiredly replied

"It won't be easy man but I'll try" Scott could see how this was tearing John apart

"Thanks I really appreciate this" John replied "I'd give anything just to know how they're doing"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was the first time that Dr Mike Chan had found the time to type up his journal on his laptop,

Sept 15th - It has now been four days since the arrival of the remaining Oakwell 100. Dr Christian Alexander has worked continuously around the clock to find a vaccine.

On day 1 all the boys had developed reddish rashes on their bodies, this was the first sign that their CD4 T cells were rapidly decreasing.

Day 2 the boys started with breathing difficulties and fevers, all symptoms of pneumonia, we now have them on antibiotics and oxygen but their CD4 T cells have continued to drop below 200.

Day 3 unfortunately today we had our first death, fourteen year old Peter Sykes, he never regained consciousness.

Day 4 this was the worse day so far, today we lost three more boys, Joseph Carter 13, Adam bell 15, and Simon Franklyn also 15, they too never regain consciousness. So far we have tried two vaccines neither one has been successful. Dr Alexander is hopeful that the new vaccine that he is working on will be more successful. At the moment the only thing we can do is keep them comfortable. It still remains a mystery as to why the boys are in comas, there is no medical reason for them to be in one.

As Dr Chan saved and closed his journal the lights in his office started to flicker, He opened up a new email to Guy Harrison

_Dear Guy,_

_I regret to inform you that we have not yet being successful in finding a vaccine and that the following Oakwell boys have died_

_Peter Sykes 14, Joseph Carter 13, Adam Bell 15, Simon Franklyn 15,_

_Please inform their next of kin, we are hopeful that a vaccine will be found._

_Yours _

_Dr Michael Chan_

_Head of the Lincoln Medical & Research Centre_

He looked up from his laptop to see a black mist coming out of the air vent in his office, "What the hell's that?" he pushed back his chair as the black mist approached him, he could do nothing but just stare at it as it entered his mouth.

Dr Chan's eyes turned yellow, he pulled his chair back to the desk and carried on typing, he added to the email two more names Dean Winchester 17, Samuel Winchester 13,

"That'll stop big John Winchester looking for his sons; they'll be dead in a few days anyway, I'm doing you a favour John by putting you out of your misery a few days earlier" He pressed the send button and closed the laptop. The black mist left Dr Chan and when back into the air vent.

Dr Chan woke with a start by the ringing of his phone, he hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep; he rubbed his eyes that was one weird dream he just had. He picked up the phone "Dr Chan"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute"

Putting down the phone he opened his laptop unsure whether he had sent his email, a quick looked confirmed that he had. Leaving his office he walked down the corridor, what he thought was a dream about black mist still playing in his mind. He passed the soldier sat just inside the door of ward one to see Dr Gray putting a sheet over one of the boys heads.

Dr Gray looked up to see Dr Chan entering the room "We've lost another one, Bradley Summerton"

Concerned Dr Chan looked around the ward at the sick looking boys "How are the others doing?"

Dr Gray moved over to Sam's bed. Sam's face looked pale against the white sheets, an oxygen mask covered his mouth as he took ragged breaths, his brown bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat from the fever "Sam's temperature as risen to 103.1 and I put him on stronger antibiotics"

Next Dr Gray turned to Dean's bed; he looked even paler than Sam and was also wearing an oxygen mask to help with his ragged breathing. "Dean's bullet wound as become infected again and I've also had to put him on stronger antibiotics, without an immune system his body's not fighting the infection"

Dr Gray looked down the two rows of beds "Without a vaccine it's useless, I'm a fucking doctor and all I'm doing is keeping them comfortable" needing a break he stormed out of the room a good shot of whiskey wouldn't have gone a miss right about now but he would have to settle for a cup of strong coffee.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Chapter Eleven**

Dr Christian Alexander looked at his notes on his computer he knew he was getting closer to finding the vaccine. Deep in thought he never noticed the lights flickering on and off, he glanced from his computer to the microscope and back "I wonder" he said aloud to himself quickly typing up his idea. Spinning round on his swivel chair he noticed a man standing in the middle of the room

"Who the hell are you, how did you get in here?" he stuttered out quickly glancing at the alarm button.

The yellow-eyed demon saw the doctor glance at the alarm button "Trust me doctor you'll never reach it"

"What do you want?" Christian asked nervously

The yellow eyed demon moved closer "To stop you from finding a vaccine"

"If I don't find a vaccine the boys will die"

The yellow-eyed demon cocked an eyebrow "That's the point, I want them to die"

"You, you're the one that created this virus?"

"I can't take all the credit but yes I'm one of its creators" the yellow-eyed demon replied smugly.

The doctor lurched for the alarm button but before he could touch the button he was thrown back against the wall "Nice try doc"

The doctor found himself advancing up the wall and along the ceiling; he looked down into the man's yellow eyes before the smell of burning flesh assaulted his nostrils, "oh my god" it was his flesh that was burning, he was on fire. He screamed out as he was engulfed in a ball of fire.

Having fallen asleep at her desk Dr Walker woke up to the sound of the fire alarm. She looked outside her office door and saw soldiers running down the corridor, jumping up she followed them to the lab where Dr Alexander was working. As she entered the lab Colonel Henderson pushed her back out of the room "Dr Walker, trust me you don't want to see this"

She looked over his shoulder but saw nothing "What happen, where's Dr Alexander?"

"There's been a fire, Dr Alexander's dead" Colonel Henderson didn't go into the gruesome details that the doctor's body had been burnt to a crisp

"O my god, how did the fire start?" her face paled suddenly her knees felt shaky

"We don't know" Colonel Henderson replied he noticed her pale face and that she was trembling "I think you need to sit down" he led her into another room and sat her now on a chair before going to get her a glass of water

Having just heard Dr Chan came rushing into the room to see Jackie looking shocked and pale "Jackie, are you alright"

"I'm just a little shaky, I'll be fine in a minute" she didn't know how much she was trembling until she took the glass of water from the Colonel.

There was no time for grieving the boys needed a vaccine, he hated doing this to her "Jackie I'm sorry but it now down to you to find the vaccine"

"Me, there must be someone else more qualified than me?" she stammered out "I don't have Dr Alexander's experience"

"It could take days to find someone else let alone fly them here and those boys don't have days left, you're our only hope"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guy Harrison's secretary walked into his office, he was half way down his third cup of coffee of the day

"You've had an email from Dr Chan of the Lincoln Medical and Research Centre" she handed him a printed copy of the email "It's not good news I'm afraid"

Guy Harrison took the email from her and read it "Can you get me the telephone numbers of the next of kin for each boy starting with Mr Winchester's number please"

She had already anticipated that her boss would ask for the numbers "I have them already" she handed him the other sheet of paper she was holding.

"Thank you, can you close the door on your way out please" Guy Harrison asked her

John Winchester had spent the night at Scott's place in a leather recliner chair while Scott worked on hacking into the CIA database. John woke up with a stiff neck; he rotated his neck muscles a few times then glanced across at Scott who was fast asleep over his keyboard. Getting up he walked back up stairs to the kitchen. There were used plates and mugs everywhere; he was looking around for a relatively clean mug to make some coffee when his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Mr Winchester this is Guy Harrison CIA"

"So you've decided to phone me back at last, I know you've been avoiding my calls, I want to know about my sons?" John shouted angrily down the phone

"That's why I ringing you I have some news, I would have preferred to have done this in person, I'm sorry Mr Winchester a vaccine as not yet been found and unfortunately both your sons die yesterday. Please accept my deepest condolences for your loss" Guy Harrison received silence from the other end of the phone "Mr Winchester, are you still there?"

John legs when from underneath him grabbing the worktop he slumped down against the kitchen cabinets. He couldn't fight back the tears he had lost the only two good things in his life and now he had nothing left of his beloved Mary. He was truly alone for the first time; no parent should loss their children not even one as bad as him. He shakily climbed to his feet walking out of the shack he climbed into the impala. He needed to fill the emptiness he felt inside and dull the pain he was feeling, there was only one way he knew how, he pulled the impala into a tavern car park, walking in he found a booth and ordered whiskey after whiskey until his phone rang

"Hello"

"John, its Bobby though you were going to keep in touch?"

John hiccupped "Yeah"

"John, are you drunk?" Bobby's tone was a disapproving one

"Yes I'm fucking am my boys are dead; I think I've got a right to get smashed out of my fucking skull" John throw the phone at the wall and ordered another whiskey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr Jackie Walker rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the tension there and in her shoulders. She couldn't believe it was now down to her to find the vaccine; she had looked through Dr Alexander's notes that had survived the fire and found nothing useful. She remembered him telling her where the other two vaccines had gone wrong, So she used that as her starting point mixing some chemicals together she hoped it would work, time was becoming an issue another two boys had died since Dr Alexander untimely death. Vaccine in hand she walked down the corridor and into ward number one.

Dr Gray turned as he heard her enter "For what it's worth I've a new trail vaccine" she injected the trail vaccine straight into Sam's arm and looked at her watch

She threw the used needle into the bin "A good three hours before I analyse Sam's blood for any signs of improvement."

Dr Chan opened up his journal and started typing

Sept 16- an unexplained fire broke out last night in the laboratory were Dr Alexander was working. Due to the secrecy of our current mission to find a vaccine for the Oakwell 100 we have sealed off the lab until an official investigation can be performed. Three more boys have died Bradley Summerton 14. Craig Robinson 18, Stuart Rowley 17. I fear that if Dr Alexander's assistant Dr Jackie Walker does not come up with a vaccine in the next 24 hours the boys' lives will be lost. I hope and pray that she will come through for them.

Dr Chan saved his journal and closed his laptop

Three hours had passed and now Dr Jackie Walker looked down the microscope at a sample of Sam's blood. There was no change in Sam's CD4 T cells count, no improvement at all. She put her head in her hands and wept. After a minute she wiped her eyes she knew she didn't have time for emotional weaknesses, she was a doctor she needed to get a grip. Leaving the lab she walked back to the ward. As she entered a male orderly was wheeling a body out on a gurney.

"Philip died a few minutes ago" Dr Gray informed her

Her heart sank she felt like a total failure "I'm sorry it didn't work,"

Putting a comforting arm around her he tried to reassure her "Don't give up Jackie, I have faith in you"

Dr Walker looked around at the boys; she knew their lives were ticking away turning on her heels she went back to the lab she only had hours left. Sitting at her desk she starred at the wall in front of her trying to remember everything Dr Alexander had told her, every discussion they had together about the virus and the vaccine. She started again she knew what didn't work all she had to do was figure out what did.

Back on the ward Dr Gray rechecked Dean's wound, the antibiotics had for now stopped the infection from spreading but there was no improvement. Dean's breathing was loud and ragged; he was struggling to breathe even with the help of the oxygen mask. Dr Gray looked up at the clock it was ten O'clock, Jackie had been in the lab for four hours

One O'clock arrived and Dr Walker walked back onto the ward holding a syringe in her hand, she once again chose Sam and injected her vaccine into his arm. "I've prayed to god that this is it, we have run out of time, if this doesn't work...." she didn't finished her sentence Dr Gray knew what the consequences would be

"Jackie you've done your best, we can't ask for any more" Doctor Gray could see she was emotionally and physically drained how the pressure was taking its toll on her

It would be another three hours before they could test Sam's blood; so they sat for a while and listen to the heart monitors and the ragged painful breathing of the boys, Dr Gray checked Sam's temperature it had dropped to 102.5, they did know if it was the vaccine or the ice that had reduced his temperature.

Dr Walker took at sample of Sam's blood and left for the laboratory, this was it, it was now or never. Dr Walker took a sample of Sam's blood and left for the laboratory, this was it, it was now or never while Dr Gray continued to keep the boys comfortable waiting for Jackie's return. It seemed like hours but in fact it was only minutes when he heard footsteps running down the corridor and Dr Walker running back into the room with the biggest smile on her face

"Jordan, it worked Sam's CD4 T cells are up by 20 points" she couldn't hold back her delight

"I knew all along you could do it" crossing the room he kissed and hugged her

"Here start injecting the boys with the vaccine while I go make some more" she handed him the vaccine and quickly left the room.

Dr Gray stretched his tired back muscles, it had been a long night but the boys were improving their CD4 T cells counts were up which meant that their immune systems were getting stronger. Hopefully now the worst was over but he had no idea that this was just the beginning of a new nightmare.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Chapter Twelve**

Bobby pulled his truck into the tavern car park and parked it next to the impala. He checked his watch it had just gone mid day. As he walked through the tavern door he searched the booths for John he soon spotted him in the far corner with a glass and a bottle of Jack. Walking up to the bartender "How long as he been in here?" pointing to John

"Been here the last three days, closing time he sleeps in his car comes back in as soon as I open up" the bartender told him

"Can I have lots of black coffee" Bobby asked

"Sure, no problem"

Bobby cross the tavern and sat down in the booth opposite John, John didn't look up he just continued to stare at his glass. "John I'm sorry about your boys they were like nephews to me, they were good lads a credit to you but you can't carry on like this, drinking won't make things any better."

"It makes the pain go away, the emptiness I feel inside; do you know how it feels to lose one child let alone two, no you've no idea Bobby what I'm going through. I've lost everything" John slurred

"Is that it, you're going to just crawl your way into a bottle and let that son of a bitch win?" Bobby watched the bartender place the coffee down

"The demon took your Mary, took your boys and I for one want payback. So John, what is it to be coffee and sending that son of bitch back to hell or another bottle of Jack?" Bobby asked

After what seem longer than a few minutes John looked up from his glass before pushing it away and reaching for the coffee. "Payback sounds good"

A relieved Bobby smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr Chan typed up his journal .

Sept 18th it's been two days since Dr Walker found the vaccine, since Philip Taylor there has been no more deaths. The boys' temperatures are back to normal levels and they have been taken off the oxygen. They are still on antibiotics for the pneumonia. Dean Winchester's shoulder has improved and his bullet wound is healing. Unfortunately they still remain in a coma which is a little concerning. All credit to the doctors and nurses as they have worked around the clock and are now catching up on some much needed sleep.

It was late evening when Nurse Betty came back on duty, she felt much more refreshed from several good hours of quality sleep. Having checked the heart monitors she walked along the line of beds, the boys were looking better, less pale and they were breathing steadier, satisfied that everything was in order she left the room to go get some more medical supplies from the storage room

As soon as she left the room the lights in the room started to flicker off and on, the yellow eyed demon suddenly appeared; he walked down the line of beds just as Nurse Betty had done moments earlier. The boys should have been dead; he had under estimated this Dr Walker, he didn't think she would find a vaccine in time, no matter he would have to alter his plans yet again. "It's time my boys for you wake up, father orders you to wake up" The lights once again flicked and the yellow-eyed demon was gone as quickly as he came.

Dean drifted up from the blackness to the surface, he's eyes flickered several times before he could focus them. His first thoughts were where was he? Where was Sammy? Cough, he turned his head to the left and saw a boy lying in a bed next to him then he turned his head to right and saw Sammy. Cough...Cough; lifting his head off the pillow he called out to Sammy, silence was his reply. He tried to sit up but his shoulder and chest hurt, cough...cough....cough...cough, he returned to laying back down exhausted from the coughing.

Nurse Betty returned with her arms full of bandages and syringes, she place them on her desk. She was suddenly startled by a coughing noise from behind her. She spun round she wasn't sure where the coughing noise had come from, then she heard it again. It had to be one of the boys heading down the line of beds she saw Dean coughing and his eyes were open.

"Dean, take it easy, I'll call Dr Gray" she rearranged his pillows to help with his coughing

Dean grabbed her arm "Where am I?".....cough

"I'll get Dr Gray" taking Dean's hand of her arm and leaving

Five minutes after she called Dr Gray he came running down the corridor onto the ward

Nurse Betty was relieved to see him "Thank god Dr Gray your here, I don't understand it but they're all waking up."

"What!" Dr Gray looked down the two rows of beds a look of surprise written all over his face as he walked over to Dean's bed "Now then young man, I see you've decided to join us"

Cough...."Where am I?" Dean asked his voice sounded husky and his throat felt dry and sore.

"You're at the Lincoln Medical and Research Centre" He waited until another bout of coughing had stopped "Dean you need to relax your recovering from pneumonia. I see your brother has decided to join us too"

Dean turned his head to see Sam looking at him "Sammy, you ok" he wheezed out

"My chest hurts a bit, you ok?" Sam replied

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dean turned back to the doctor "How did we get here?"

"The CIA found you in abandoned airplane hanger, you boys don't know how lucky you are, you don't realise how close you came to dying, rest for now, there be plenty of time for talking later" Dr Gray assured them.

Dean was glad when the nurse had stopped fussing over him and left, he hated been prodded and poked. He closed his eyes and thought about what he remembered some of it was a little fuzzy.

"Dean"

Dean turned on his side and looked at Sam, "What do you remember, do you remember, you know what we did?" Sam chewed on his bottom lip

"Yeah I remember pieces here and there, how about you?"

"Yeah" Sam answered "what going to happen to us now?"

"I don't know Sam" Dean turned onto his back and starred at the ceiling, they weren't just going to be able to walk out of there

Dr Chan sent an urgent email to Guy Harrison, informing him that a vaccine had been found and that the boys were no longer in comas and would he send them a psychiatric to evaluate them. The next morning he received an email back, he was to expect the arrival of Dr Alice Freeman later that day. In was some time the middle of the afternoon when he welcomed Dr Freeman to the Lincoln Medical and Research Centre as she climbed out of the helicopter.

On the way to her quarters Dr Chan informed her "When you're ready you can see your first patient. The boys' files are already in your room"

"Thank you Dr Chan" first she needed to freshen up; she hated flying so a shower to relax her sounded good. Having showered she sat down with a cup of coffee and started to look at the file labelled Dean Winchester. Opening the file she read that he was seventeen and he had been shot in his shoulder all the rest of the information was about the treatment he had received whilst at the centre, all in all nothing much to go on. Leaving her quarters she headed down the corridor; everywhere she looked and went she noticed armed soldiers. Entering the consulting room she found Dean sat on a sofa wearing a pair of blue pyjama pants and white T-shirt. She sat down on the opposite sofa and studied him, the position he was in with his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on the tops of his knees told her he was apprehensive maybe a little overwhelmed by the situation. It was a typical protective pose.

"Hi Dean, I'm Doctor Alice Freeman, I'm a psychiatric. Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

Dean didn't reply or look up.

"Dean, I'm not going to judge you I'm here to help you" Dr Freeman tried to reassure him

Dean lifted his head and look at the doctor "I know why your here"

This was good a response she thought to herself "Why am I here Dean?"

"You want to know if I'm crazy, if I intend to kill more people"

"Do you want to kill more people Dean?" she asked

"No"

"Then that's good Dean" the doctor replied she opened her file and laid it on her knee

"Can you tell me about that day it all started when you were in Oakwell?"

Dean thought for a moment "It was weird, one minute we were having fun on the lawn and the next I was in the shopping mall killing people"

"How did you feel when you were killing the people in the shopping mall?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders "I felt nothing just cold, does that make me a bad person?"

"No Dean it doesn't, can you tell me where you been for the last four months?"

"Four months?" Dean whispered staring at his knees he didn't know it had been four months, to him it felt like a week or two at the most. Dad would be going out of his mind, he remembered shooting him and feeling nothing, he was so dead.

Nearly a minute passed without a response "Dean" "Dean"

Dean eyes focused back on her again "I don't know"

"OK, that's not a problem"

The lights started to flicker she watched Dean nearly jump out of his skin; his eyes nervously darting around the room.

_"Kill her, Failure is not an option, failure is death"_

"It's OK Dean, calm down it's only the lights"

"_Disobedience is unacceptable_"

Dean jumped up off the sofa screaming at the top of his voice "Get away from me, Get away from me"

"Dean please calm down" she could see he was becoming more and more agitated by the second.

Dean paced the room like a caged animal he didn't want to hurt her "Get out, Get the hell out" he yelled at her this couldn't be happening, he wasn't going to let it.

Two male nurses stormed into the room one of them carrying a syringe full of sedative, they quickly grabbed Dean by his arms; he didn't struggle as they pinned him down on the sofa and injected him, the sedative taking effect almost immediately.

Doctor Freeman watch Dean calm down and then she closed in "Dean what's wrong?"

"Father's here" he replied before his eyes closed and he fell into a sedated sleep.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam watch as the male nurses brought Dean back to his bed on a gurney. He wondered what they had done to him. Once Dean was back in his bed and was peacefully sleeping of the sedative one of the nurses turned to him "It's time Sam for your session with Dr Freeman"

Sam slowly climbed out of bed and looked at his brother before he followed the nurse. In the corridor they were joined by a soldier, reaching the consulting room the nurse opened the door and aloud Sam to enter.

Doctor Freeman looked up from her file "Hi, come on in" she motioned for him to seat on the sofa Dean had sat on earlier.

Sam looked around the room; the male nurse had gone leaving just him and the doctor. There was nothing in the room that could have hurt Dean.

"Come sit down Sammy"

"It's Sam" he replied as he sat down on the sofa

The doctor saw the look of defiance on Sam's face "Ok Sam, I'm Doctor Alice Freeman I would like to ask you a few questions"

"Are you going to hurt me like you hurt Dean?"

"Oh Sam I didn't hurt him, Dean got a little upset and we had to sedate him, he just sleeping"

Sam remained silent and just glared at the doctor, he was unsure about her whether to trust her or not, she seemed nice enough but maybe that was just an act.

"Dean said Father's here, what did he mean by that?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask Dean about that" Sam crossed his arms over his chest

"Ok, let's talk about something else" she offered

"No, I want to go back to my bed now" Sam demanded

"Ok, we'll talk again when you feel up to it"

Sam stood up from the sofa and walked out of the room, he was followed back to the ward by the soldier who had accompanied him there. Once back on the ward he climbed onto his bed and watched Dean's chest rise and fall, waiting for the moment Dean was awake

At the end of the day, after seeing seven unwilling scared boys Dr Alice Freeman knocked before walking into Dr Chan's office, "Dr Chan do you have a minute?"

"Yes, take a seat, how did your first sessions go?" Dr Chan asked sitting back in his chair

"Not as well as I had hoped" this wasn't going to be as easy as she first thought "The information in the boys files is a little bit vague on what's happened to them, can we ask the FBI to sent over their files?"

"I've already asked the CIA to request the files from the FBI; unfortunately it may take some time but in the meantime you'll have to work with what you have" Dr Chan knew only too well the lengthy procedure that existed between the two agencies.

"Also can I have more background information on Sam and Dean Winchester, I've noticed from their files they weren't at Oakwell School very long, it would help if I knew more about their past" there was something about the boys that intrigued her

"Sure, I'll send an email to Guy Harrison" getting up Dr Chan walked her to the door "Will we see you at dinner tonight?"

"No it's been a long day; I'm going to retire early, if that's ok?"

"That's fine; we'll see you in the morning then"

After the lights went out on the ward and Nurse Betty had left the ward Dean climbed onto Sam's bed keeping his voice low "If we start talking about the yellow-eyed father they're going to lock us up and throw away the key and we'll never see Dad again. You know the family rule, we do what we do and we shut up about it, this is why because people will think we are crazy, do you understand Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid Dean; it wasn't me who blurted out father's here to Dr Freeman"

"Yeah I know, they pumped me full of drugs, I didn't know what I was saying" Dean replied a little embarrassed "But next time I'll be on my guard"

"Dean, was he here, did you hear him?" Sam asked nervously

"I don't know Sam, the lights started flickering and I guess I panicked" Dean told him a lie he had heard and felt the yellow-eyed father's presence but he didn't want to worry Sam.

"And you call be a girl" Sam laughed but he knew better, Dean didn't panic easy as always his brother, his protector was hiding the truth from him.

"Bitch"

"Jerk" A moment passed before Sam whispered "Dean we killed people, innocent people"

"That wasn't us Sammy; we had no control we were made to do it"

Sam chewed on his bottom lip "Are we evil like the things that dad hunts?"

Dean couldn't believe Sam thought he was evil "Hell no Sammy, don't ever think that, it was the yellow-eyed father and his virus made us do those evil things"

Sam nodded, he knew deep down that he wasn't evil; he just needed to hear it from Dean.

Dean climbed back on to his bed "Goodnight Sam"

"Goodnight Dean"

The next day after lunch Dean was escorted by a male nurse and a soldier into the same room as before. While Dean sat down on the same sofa as before he heard the nurse informed Dr Freeman that he had been give a mild sedative to avoid a repeat of yesterday outburst.

"Afternoon Dean, did you have a goodnights sleep?"

"Hi Doc and yes I slept Ok" Dean replied almost robotically

Dr Freeman studied Dean for a minute he looked more relaxed then yesterday but that could be down to the mild sedative "Why did you want me to leave yesterday?"

"I didn't want to hurt you" god why did you say that he thought

"Did I say something that made you want to hurt me?"

"No"

"Then why would you want to hurt me?" the doctor asked

"I didn't want to but I though.....it doesn't matter" the sedative was making it harder for Dean to think straight, the less he told her the quicker he would be released from this session

"Yesterday you said father's here; can you tell me what you meant by that?" Dr Freeman asked

"Did I, I don't remember saying that" Dean lied

Not wanting to push the subject she decided to change tactics "Do you remember shooting Professor Williams at the Boston University"

"Yes" don't elaborate Dean told himself

"Why, did you shoot him?"

Dean knew he couldn't say father told him to without opening up a can of worms, the doc would have a field day with him.

"I don't know I just knew I had to"

Dr Freeman knew Dean was holding back, he wasn't opening up to her like he did yesterday "Dean, you do know it over, no one going to hurt you, there nothing to be afraid off?"

Lady if you only knew the truth Dean thought "God I wish dad was here"

"Why do you wish your dad was here?"

"Huh? What?" had he just said that out loud, he needed a quick recovery "I miss him that all"

"That understandable, are you and your dad close?"

"Yeah, can we call it a day, I've got a headache" Dean asked, he just wanted out of there he didn't want to discuss his relationship with his dad.

"One more question Dean then you can go, you've mention the word father and the word dad are they the same person?"

Seeing red Dean shouting out angrily "My dad is nothing like father"

Having learnt something she closed her file "Ok, we'll continue tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon when Sam sat opposite Dr Freeman his arms crossed over his chest just like the day before

Dr Freeman could see the defiance in Sam's face "I think yesterday we got off on the wrong foot don't you, how about we start again from the beginning?"

"If you want" Sam wasn't bother nothing was going to change his mind

"After you killed Senator Pearson, you turned the gun on yourself, what were your thoughts, what were you feeling?"

"I had to kill myself, I didn't feel anything"

"Did someone tell you to kill yourself" she really wanted to ask about father

"No, I just knew I had to" Sam lied

"Sam I can't help you if you don't open up to me" Dr Freeman leaned forward putting her elbows on her file covered knees "I want to help you and Dean, but I'm getting a feeling that both of you are holding back? I'm not here to judge you I want you to go home to your dad but I can't do that if you don't open up to me"

Sam remained silent he knew her game

Inside the small annexe where the soldiers were staying Private Jefferson was sat alone cleaning his gun when the lights started to flicker, looking up he saw the black mist that was the yellow-eyed demon pouring out of the air vent. "What the hell" he jumped up hastily grabbing for a full clip of bullets for his half cleaned empty gun, before he had chance to insert the clip and shoot, the black mist had crossed the room and entered his mouth. As the private's blue eyes turned yellow he dropped the gun and clip on the floor and picked up an empty trunk, immediately he started to fill it with guns, ammo and hand grenades before he carried it out of the annexe and around the back where he quickly dug a makeshift hole, grabbed some old sacks that where lying around he buried the guns with the ammo and hand grenades. Quickly returning to the annexe with the empty trunk he picked up the gun and clip he had dropped earlier inserting the clip he put it to his head and pulled the trigger. Straight after the yellow-eyed demon left the private's dead body and returned to the air vent.

Picking up the telephone in his office to dial Guy Harrison about hurrying the FBI alone with Oakwell boys' files Dr Chan found the phone line dead, not surprised because nothing else seem to work around the centre he took out his cell phone to find there was no signal, now a little concerned he went over to his laptop and found that there was no connection there either. Standing up Dr Chan quickly left his office only to bump into Colonel Henderson.

"Dr Chan, we have a problem" Colonel Henderson motioned for the doctor to go back inside his office

"Colonel Henderson I have my own problems at the moment, the telephone lines are down and my cell phone as no signal"

"When did this happen?" Colonel Henderson asked

"Minutes ago"

Colonel Henderson started to pace up and down in front of the doctor "Something not right here, some guns and ammo have gone missing and I've found one of my men dead and now we've lost all communication with the outside world" He stopped pacing and looked at Dr Chan "I bet you my next pay cheque that the Oakwell boys are involved in this"

"It can't be them your men have been guarding them 24 hours a day and they're cured; their no longer killing machines" Dr Chan informed him

"Well I'm not so sure, I want this place turned upside down and searched, I want those guns found" Colonel Henderson heard army booted footsteps running down the corridor then his name being called "in here soldier" Colonel Henderson shouted back

The soldier ran into Dr Chan's office quickly saluting his commanding officer "We can't get out of the building; none of the security codes for the door keypads are working sir, there locked were trapped in the building sir" the soldier informed him

Colonel Henderson turned his attention back to Dr Chan "Is there a code to override the system?"

"Yes, it's in my safe" Dr Chan was already hurrying over to a painting hanging on the wall; he removed it to reveal a safe built into the wall quickly he punched in the code and searched through numerous papers before he found what he was looking for.

"Right first things first we search this place from top to bottom" Colonel Henderson ordered as the three of them left Dr Chan's office.

On Ward One Dean sat on his bed waiting for Sammy to return from his session with Dr Freeman when armed soldiers came rushing onto the ward followed by Colonel Henderson "All of you get down on your knees, hands behind your head, now "Colonel Henderson shouted. Dean jumped off his bed and knelt down on the floor at the side of his bed and but his hands behind his head as instructed. The soldiers proceeded to search the boys and around the room as well as the beds and air vents. Finding nothing Colonel Henderson quickly moved to Dean grabbing hold of his arm he pulled him to his feet before spinning Dean round and slammed him hard against the wall. The Colonel placed his arm over Dean's windpipe as he barked out "Where are they?"

"Where's what I don't know what you looking for" Dean replied through gritted teeth

The Colonel pressed his arm harder into Dean's windpipe "Don't lie to me Winchester, you like to play with guns don't you sniper boy, where are my guns and don't come all innocent with me"

Dean was stronger than the average seventeen year old, he tried to pulled the Colonel's muscular arm away from his windpipe but the effort left him needing more oxygen to his deprived lungs "I... don't... know" he gasped

"Don't lie to me boy"

As Colonel Henderson pressed even harder on his windpipe Dean's vision started to swim; he could see black spots appearing in front of him. He couldn't breathe and his lungs were burning, he felt his body crumpling the only thing that was keeping him up was the Colonel's arm pressed on his windpipe. He never heard Dr Chan and Dr Gray's voices shouting for the Colonel to release him

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Colonel Henderson saw Dean's eyes row back and felt the boy go limp against him; he came to his senses stepping back he released the pressure on Dean's throat. Dean's limp body slid down the wall to the floor as Dr Gray and Nurse Betty surged forward to help Dean; together they lifted him back on the bed. Dr Gray checked him over whilst Nurse Betty quickly placed an oxygen mask over his mouth, taking a few minutes the oxygen filled Dean's deprived lung and he started to open his eyes.

A relieved Dr Chan turned on Colonel Henderson "This is unacceptable I will report your behaviour to your superiors, while this boys are here they are under my care and they will be retreated like normal patients, do I make myself clear"

"Mark my words doctor there's nothing normal about these boys" the Colonel shouted as he looked around the room. The boys were still knelt down on their knees glaring back at the Colonel with a look that sent shivers down the Colonel's back, turning he stormed out of the room with his soldiers following behind him. The Colonel made his way to the main door and punched in the override code on the keypad but nothing happen the doors remained firmly locked. "Shit" Heading back to Ward One yet again he informed Doctor Chan "the override code didn't work"

"What do we do now?" Dr Chan nervously asked

"What we need to do is inform the CIA what going on here" The Colonel paced the floor "Dr Alexander and one of my men are dead, guns have gone missing, all communications are down and were locked in here, someone is trying to isolate us to cut us off from the outside world" The Colonel rambled on suddenly he stopped his pacing and looked towards the windows "Dr Chan do you have a car?"

"Yes, but how are you going to get out of here?"

"Through the window" removing his gun from its holster the Colonel walked up to the window as he did he ordered "Everyone step back" before he fired a bullet at the window and shattering the glass. Taking another step forward he cleared the broken glass away with the butt of his gun. "Dr Chan the keys to your car please" the Colonel held out his hand "which car is your?"

Walking over to the window Dr Chan dug into his trouser pocket before producing a set of keys he then pointed to his car "The blue Cadillac in the far corner"

"Private Jones" the colonel bellowed

Immediately Private Jones stepped forward "Yes sir"

Handing the keys that Dr Chan had given him to the private the colonel ordered his man "Take Dr Chan's car and go to Ashville, contact Guy Harrison tell him what's going on, tell him we need backup ASAP"

"Yes Sir" Private Jones climbed through the broken window as soon as his feet hit the ground he was running towards the car park. He was half way there when a black mist came from high in the sky and knocked the Private totally off his feet. Colonel Henderson watched in horror as the black mist entered Private Jones's mouth. Suddenly the possessed Private was on his feet again his yellow-eyes shining as he removed his knife from its sheath and turned towards the parked cars where he slashed every tyre on all the vehicles before disappearing out of view.

"O my god, I thought I was dreaming" Dr Chan blurted out

"What, you've seen this, this black mist before?" the Colonel questioned

"In my office, I think it did that to me what it's just done to Private Jones" Dr Chan tried to put together the hazy pieces of his so called dream

The Colonel turned and looked at Dean who was now sitting up on his bed; he quickly crossed the distance between him and Dean's bed. Dean didn't flinch as he saw the Colonel approaching him; his face stopped mere inches from Dean's "What was that?"

There was no point in hiding the truth now they had all seen it with their own eyes "He's the yellow-eyed father"

"What on god's earth is this yellow-eyed father?" the Colonel shouted

"If I told you, you won't believe me" Dean thought that the colonel wasn't type of person to believe in the supernatural

"Try me boy"

"I think he's a demon" Dean had never seen a demon before Oakwell so he couldn't be certain that the yellow eyed father was one

Colonel Henderson grabbed Dean by his bicep pulling him from his bed and marching him out of the room "you and me boy are going to have a private conversation" he then shouted over his shoulder "Sergeant"

"Yes sir"

"Get everyone together"

"Yes sir"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the consulting room Sam and Dr Freeman had no idea what was happening on Ward One, they continued on with the evaluation session.

"Sam what was your home life like before all of this" Dr Freeman asked

Sam shrugged his shoulders and lied like he always did "Normal run of the mill" Their lives were far from normal but she didn't need to know that

"From your file I see that you weren't at Oakwell School very long, why was that?"

"We moved around a lot because of Dad's work"

"What does he do for a living?"

Just then the door opened and a soldier walked in "Sorry to interrupt doctor but Colonel Henderson requests that everyone is to go to Ward One"

"Why" Dr Freeman was puzzled at the colonel's request

"There have been some developments, the Colonel will explain" the soldier informed her

"Ok, come on Sam" Dr Freeman replied

"Ok, come on Sam looks like we'll have to finish our session tomorrow" Dr Freeman rose from her seat and guided Sam out of the room. As they entered Ward One Sam looked around for Dean, when he didn't see him Sam start to panic, the soldier had said there had been some developments "where Dean, where my brother?"

Dr Walker but her arm around Sam's shoulders "It's ok Sam, Dean's fine he's with the colonel" she thought it was best not to mention the Colonel rough treatment of Dean earlier.

The colonel led Dean into the cafeteria and pushed him down into a chair "you'd better start talking and I want the truth, how do you know it's a demon?"

"I said I wasn't sure but my dad raised me to know about these things"

"What does it want?"

"I don't know" Dean's voice wavered; deep down he knew that the yellow-eyed father had come to make them kill again.

As Colonel Henderson paced Dean sat trying to remember everything his dad had told him about demons and protection "salt, we need salt" Dean jumped up from the chair pushing passed the Colonel into the kitchen, where he started searching for salt. The Colonel followed grabbing hold of Dean's arm. "Why do we need salt?"

"It will protect us from the yellow-eyed father; we have to line every door and window with salt" Dean pulled his arm out of the colonel's grasp and continued searching the cupboards

"I have all the protection I need right here" the Colonel put his hand on his gun

"Guns are no use against a demon; you'll kill its host but the demon will just move on to another body"

"You expect me to believe this crap boy?" the Colonel one again grabbed the teenager pulling him back out of the kitchen to the chair. As the Colonel raised his hand to strike Dean across the face the lights started to flicker. Grabbing his head with his hands Dean screamed out in pain.

_"Kill them all, disobedience is unacceptable, failure is not an option failure is death"_

"No, please no" Dean screamed out as the medical centre was plunged suddenly into total darkness; when the emergency backup lights kicked in the Colonel found that he was looking down the barrel of his own gun leaving him in total shock that he had been disarmed by a seventeen year old, he never even felt his gun leave its holster. He saw the expression on Dean's face; it was blank as the boy said "Father says it's time to die" Like a stone cold killer Dean pulled the trigger.

When the emergency lights kicked in on Ward One, the soldiers and medical staff found the possessed private Jones stood in the middle of the room, his yellow-eyed shining with glee, they saw that Sam and the other boys were now armed with the missing guns and grenades. They all said in unison "Father says it's time to die"

The yellow-eyed demon left Jones's body as quickly as he had entered his black mist flying out the broken window. The soldiers in the room stood dump founded as the boys open fire. Dr Chan was the first to move running from the room but as he did he was shot in the back by one of the boys. Dr Jordan Gray who had been standing near the door grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled her through the door with him, he continued to pull her along down the corridor until he came to one of the laboratories entering he immediately locked them in, for now they were safe but they could still hear the massacre that was taking place.

Unable to listen to any more gun fire and screaming Jackie screamed out "O my god, I didn't cure them, I just stopped them from dying I should have known when I saw that there were still traces of sulphur in their blood."

"Don't go blaming yourself Jackie" Dr Gray pulled her close and gave her a comforting hug.

She would have liked to have stayed in his comforting safe embrace but she pulled away "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know" Dr Gray looked around him absentmindedly running his hand through his hair, they had no weapons to protect themselves with and if he did he had never used a gun before in his life.

"We don't have time to work on a new vaccine" Jackie she started to search for a torch she wanted to be prepared in case the boys cut the emergency lighting.

On Ward One Sam fired at the soldier that had walked Doctor Freeman and himself back onto the ward; the bullet hit the soldier in the head while he had been watching the yellow-eyed demon escaped through the window. Seconds later a bullet whizzed past Sam's ear he quickly left the room taking off down the corridor just as the medical centre was once again plunged into darkness. The soldiers quickly recovered from their daze and started to return fire into the darkness. Unfortunately for Dr Freeman she was caught in the cross fire, screamed out in pain she felt a white hot stabbing pain in her stomach as she slumped to the floor as bullets flew from every direction. The sergeant heard her scream fumbling in the dark he went to her aid and nearly fell over her. Grabbing her he pulled her out of the room as he gave the order to retreat. In the corridor he picked her up and started running down the corridor with two soldiers running behind him returning fire at the boys

Doctor Jordan Gray jumped back from the door as a loud bang came from the other side; he heard the Sergeant's voice ordering him to let them in. Quickly Dr Gray opened the door to allow the soldiers entry and then immediately closed it behind them

"Oh god Dr Freeman, Jackie bring the torch over here" Jordan Gray jumped into action. With the torch Jackie leant over the doctor shining the beam on Alice Freeman as he examined the bullet wound in her stomach; it was bad; he needed to get her to the operating theatre and quick.

"All hell broke loose out there; it just crazy not only are they trying to kill us but their killing each other" Sergeant informed them

"What?" Dr Gray gasped in shock

The Sergeant grabbed his walkie talkie from his belt "Colonel Henderson, come in over"

He received static and then he heard Dean's voice "Colonel Henderson can't talk right now, well not ever I've just kill him"

Dean knew this was a war of strategies, father's orders were no one was to survive, not the soldiers, not the medical staff and most importantly not the Oakwell 100. No one was to leave the centre alive; it was a fight to the death.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Chapter Fifteen**

On his way down the corridor Sam could hear gun fire coming from Ward Two, in the pitch darkness he reached out and found the wall quickly pressing his body against it as he slowly inched along until he reached the door to the ward. Peering around the corner into the dimly lighted room, from fading light that came through the windows he could make out a figure of a boy just inside but not far from the door, sneaking up behind him shot him in the back then took the boy's gun as he fired a couple of shots off around the room before quickly making his escape. Running down the corridor he tucked the gun into his pyjama pants he now had more bullets.

Dean left the cafeteria and made his way along the corridor towards Ward Three and Four, it was pitch dark but his eyes were now adjusting to the darkness hearing footsteps running towards him he quickly hid in a doorway and waited. He heard the footsteps come closer then they slowed eventually Dean's eyes could just make out a figure of a soldier; he fired of a kill shot and quickly grabbed the soldier's gun and knife before quickly leaving, the others would have heard the gun shot and he didn't want them to know his location, from now on he decided to use only the knife.

Hearing that the Colonel was dead the sergeant knew he was in charge now and his first priority was to get these people safely down to the operating theatre. Checking his ammo he had one spare clip besides the clip in his gun, the other two soldiers had the same. Taking charge he informed them "Ok, this is what's going to happen, Roberts and I will take lead Dr Gray you will carry Dr Freeman, Barker here will bring up the rear"

"Ok" Dr Gray & Dr Walker replied in unison. Trying not to hurt her Dr Gray picked up Alice Freeman carefully then waited for the sergeant to give the command to go

Listened at the door the sergeant could hear gunfire in the distance, he knew that to get to the theatre they would have to go back the way they had come passing Ward One. Taking the torch from Dr Walker he opened the door and listened for signs of noises before he and Roberts started down the dark corridor the others following behind, shining the torch his gun at the ready the sergeant saw one of his men lying on the floor; he knelt down checking for a pulse but found no sign of one, moving on they came to the door of Ward One where all was quiet. Quickly he shined his torch inside there was dead bodies everywhere, some of them were soldiers and there were a possible twenty dead boys, his torch flashed over Nurse Betty's body seeing the bullet hole in her forehead he ordered them to move on down the corridor towards the operating theatre, they reached it without seeing any of the boys. Once inside Dr Gray placed Dr Freeman on the operating table and started to prepare for surgery by torchlight whilst the sergeant locked the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott the computer genius had eventually hacked into the CIA database in particular Guy Harrison's emails, he found the email from Doctor Chan informing Guy Harrison that John's sons had died; no wonder John took off without a word. He found several more emails from Dr Chan one of which Guy Harrison had not read yet so Scott opened it and read it; he was immediately puzzled by its contents if boys were dead why was Dr Chan requesting information about their background what possible use would that be? Picking up the phone he called John only to end the call when he didn't answer. Instead he carried on reading Guy Harrison's emails, there was interesting information in them all thoughts off getting in touch with John was soon forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the small glass panel in the theatre door the sergeant kept a watchful eye on the corridor while Dr Gray operated, it was now his primary job to protect these people turning he looked around at the non military people in his care before summoning Roberts over to him "Stay here guard them I'm going to find a way out of here" having received a nod of confirmation from Roberts the sergeant left the theatre and proceeded down the corridor, he didn't like it the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end it was too quiet now to eerie before there were gunshots but now he could hear a pin drop. Reaching the store room he ventured inside rummaging around he found another torch before carrying on down the corridor his newly found torch lighting the way. Entering Ward Two he flashed the torch around there was a least twenty more dead boys lying on the floor in pools of blood it was obvious they had turned on each other. Hearing a noise from the next room the sergeant quickly backed out of the room and carried on down the corridor, a gunshot rang out as he saw a boy running from the room. In torchlight as the boy turned he could see the blank unemotional face of Sam Winchester, Sam fired at him before running off down the corridor the sergeant took off after him returning fire as he went suddenly out of the darkness the sergeant heard a cry of pain he had hit him.

Sam dragged his right leg behind him into the cafeteria before hiding behind one of the tables; he needed to stop the bleeding where the sergeant's bullet had hit him, finding a discarded scarf presumably left by one of the nurses he tied it around his leg. Hearing the sergeant just outside the room he picked up his gun and held his breath as he waited for the sergeant to enter.

The sergeant took a few tentative steps into the cafeteria the beam from his torch dancing around the room. With blood covered hands Sam held the gun up ready to fire, just two more steps Sam thought but those two steps never came from somewhere out in the corridor a shot ran out and Sam heard the sergeant body fall to the floor then seconds later another Oakwell boy entered the cafeteria unaware that Sam was in there. Sam knew the boy his name was Jack he sat next to him in his math class but it didn't stop Sam from shooting him in the head.

Dean had reached Ward Three on the way he had killed three Oakwell boys slitting their throats with his knife. Along the way he had heard gun fire in the distance possibly coming from Ward One or Two. Now peering into Ward Three he saw the carnage of dead bodies swiftly moving on down the corridor towards Ward Four he heard more gunfire, biding his time he knew the boys would kill each other so instead he entered the nurses' staff room where in the middle of the room stood the yellow-eyed demon. "Father"

"I want you to be the one that finishes this" he held out his hands to reveal two hand grenades "Go to the lab and use the grenades on inflammable chemicals there"

"Yes Father" Dean took the grenades from him "Failure is unacceptable"

"Good now go"

Dean left the nurses' staff room and headed back up the corridor towards Ward One. Father had given him an order, failure was not an option now he was running as fast he could down the corridor as he neared the cafeteria he heard a noise behind him slowing down he stopped and turned as he turned he was immediately blinded by the light of a torch raising his arm he shielded his eyes from it he heard the familiar voice of his brother.

"You know Dean I've walked in your shadow long enough, daddy perfect little soldier. I tried to me like you the way you followed dad round like a lap dog obeying his every order but guess what I gave up I didn't want to be like you anymore I wanted to be by own person, you know Dean your pathetic you can't even think for yourself" Sam yelled out

"Well how do you think I felt, Dad drilling it into me look after Sammy, don't you thing I wanted to have fun to go out with friends but no I had to look after you, cook for you, take you to school, I did everything for you I even wiped your arse since the age of four, I've done everything Dad asked but he still loves you more than me" Dean shouted angrily back

Sam lifted the gun and fired he was pleased to see that the bullet hit Dean in his side, his brother fired back and took off down the corridor as Sam fired more bullets at him. Dean's side was on fire from the gunshot wound he could feel the blood leaking through his fingers as he held his hand over the wound his only thought now was to follow yellow-eyed father's orders. It wasn't far but he was feeling dizzy his vision was swimming as he passed the operating theatre then Ward One. Slowing down as he at last reached the lab opening the door he took his blood cover hand away from his side and wiped it down his t-shirt before taking hold of both pins in the grenades he waited for his vision to clear.

After Sam had fired his gun at his brother he had gone in the opposite direction down the corridor as best he could his leg was bleeding heavily now as he limped along the storage room came into view he quickly entered and started looking for anything to stop the blood loss. Sitting down on the cold floor he tore open a packet of bandages and started to wrap his leg the way his dad had shown him. Climbing to his feet his thoughts were of killing his brother, the yellow-eyed father wanted his brother dead he wanted them all dead; he exited the storage room and started to limp slowly down the corridor in the direction of his brother. Dean's vision had cleared enough for him to make out the storage area so he pulled out the two pins and threw the hand grenades in between the inflammables chemical cylinders and waited for the blast to come. Sam felt the blast wave before the explosion hit him full force sending him flying backwards through the air and landing with a bone crunching thud against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Research and Medical Centre had black smoke bellowing from it, unable to land the chopper on the helicopter pad the pilot turned his head to informed his four passengers he would land as near to the centre as possible. John, Bobby, Caleb and Pastor Jim looked down at the burning centre when Scott had eventually phoned Bobby asking him to get in touch with John, John had been given new hope but now seeing the centre and feeling the blast wave his heart sank. Bobby squeezed John's shoulder giving him reassurance but deep down he felt the same as John there was no hope for the boys. The Pilot an old army friend of Caleb landed the chopper in a nearby field as soon as the chopper was down the four seasoned hunters jumped out and headed towards the smoking centre. They had no problems entering the centre the doors had been blown off in the blast, John was the first one to enter covering his mouth with his jacket sleeve he could barely see anything due to the choking black smoke that filled the air, luckily the water sprinklers were working and the fire in this part of the building was out. Walking down the corridor with his torch in hand John searched for his sons. Everywhere there was burnt body's of boys and soldiers as the beam from John's torch danced around the corridor eventually it landed on a familiar form, John surged forward running over to his son, his youngest Sam lay motionless on the floor carefully John turned him over and gasped, Sam's face and upper body was burned as he looked down his son's body John noticed the bullet wound in his leg gingerly John felt for a pulse "No, Sammy no" he pulled his son to him cradling him in his arms

Caleb and Pastor Jim continued to search were they could but there was no sign of Dean some of the bodies were so badly burnt they were unrecognizable. They walked towards Bobby and shook their heads. Bobby leaned down putting his hand on John's shoulder "We have to go there no way any one survived this"

"Dean?" John asked climbing to his feet with Sam in his arms in the distance he could hear the sound of sirens approaching

"Sorry John"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later a tearful John stood in front of Mary's headstone at either side of hers were two new headstones for Sam and Dean. "I'm sorry Mary, I let the boys down; I let you down. God I wish you were here with me I need you right now I don't think I can get through this without you" John turned away from the headstones with tears running down his face he wiped them away with his hand as he walked towards the impala reaching the car he ran his hand over the paintwork on the hood as he moved to the driver's side. He had intended to give Dean the impala for his 18th Birthday but now he would never see the look of surprise on Dean's face; he had always loved the car. As he opened the driver's side door it squeaked climbing in Bobby gave him a look of concern his friend had been through the mangle these past five months he needed time to heal to come to terms with his loss for now revenge on the yellow-eyed demon could wait

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished.**

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading**

**THE OAKWELL 100**

**Final Chapter **

It wasn't long before the Oakwell 100 was once again all over the TV, Sally Brown was stood outside what remain of the Lincoln Research and Medical Centre "the CIA is denying that the Oakwell 100 was in their custody and held at this medical facility behind me. Local authorities have informed us that there were no survivors from the explosion. It is only a speculation that if the Oakwell 100 were here they turned on themselves and the medical staff three nights ago, we will keep you informed if there is any further developments, this is Sally Brown reporting for Channel 5"

Guy Harrison climbed out of his car and looked around him just to make sure no one was watching before he walked towards the private medical clinic. Once there he tapped on the door where another CIA agent opened the door to allow him entry.

"Is everything ok?" Guy Harrison asked as he entered

As he closed the door and locked it Agent Schofield replied "Yeah, no problems"

"Good" in the hallway Guy Harrison was greeted by another man who would have shaken the CIA agent's hand if his own hands hadn't have been heavily bandaged.

"How are you bearing up?" Guy Harrison asked with concern

"Considering what we been through, we're doing ok" Dr Jordon Gray told him as he led Guy Harrison into another room were Dr Jackie Walker was sitting, seeing the CIA entered she immediately covered the burnt part of her face with a head scarf even though her burns were only superficial and she wouldn't be scared for life she still felt a little conscious of them

"Dr Walker glad to see you up and around" Guy Harrison sat down and motioned for Dr Gray to do the same.

"We've seen the news, your denying it all, no survivors what about us" Dr Walker asked

Looking from one doctor to the other Guy Harrison informed them "Forget Lincoln Medical Centre you never worked there, all records of you working there have been altered and once you're up to it new jobs will be assigned to you but in the meantime I want you to carry on developing the vaccine"

"How can we forget it? What about the families of the people who died don't they have a right to know what happen?" Dr Gray stood up and tried to keep his voice low and controlled "If it wasn't for Roberts, god I don't even know his first name we won't have survived" pointing to a closed door "that boy in the next room would never have survived if Roberts hadn't thrown himself on top of him and shielded him from the blast, don't you think his family as a right to know that he was an hero that he died saving us and a seventeen year old boy."

"I can tell you that his name was Michael Joseph Roberts, he was twenty three years old from New Jersey what exactly am I supposed to tell them? Your statement of the events that night makes incredible reading what was it you said a yellow-eyed demon possessed one of the soldiers and gave the Oakwell boys guns, then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke." Guy Harrison added "The press would have a field day, both your career would be over"

"I know, I know" Dr Gray sat back down in frustration "How Roberts knew I'll never know it was like he was physic or something, after Dr Freeman died on the operating table he had some sort of turn, grabbing his head in pain and for several minutes he seem to be total catatonic then the next minute he was fine and telling us to get down in the corner, he used the operating table and Dr Freeman's dead body to shield us from the blast while he ran from the theatre pushing Dean away from the blast and shielding him in the process, we owe him our lives."

"He was a brave soldier, a loss to his country I'm just glad I arrived minutes after the explosion and helped pull you out, if it hadn't been for that email from Dr Chan requesting background formation on the Winchester boys I would never had telephoned Dr Chan when I found that the line was dead my suspicions were raised" Guy Harrison told them

Dr Walker spoke up "What going to happen to Dean now?"

"I don't know yet but for now he's in your care?" Guy Harrison stood up as he turned he looked down at the bottom of the door obviously he hadn't notice it on his way in "Is that salt?"

"Yeah, it's protection from the demon" Dr Gray told the rather confused looking CIA agent "We lined all the windows and doors with it"

Dr Walker stood and watched Guy Harrison leave before entering the room behind the closed door sighing deeply she saw that Dean hadn't moved one inch since she last came in, he was still sitting up in bed staring blankly at the wall opposite. As she moved over to the bed she wasn't surprised to see that his dinner still remained untouched on the bedside table, he hadn't eaten or slept as far as she knew in the last three days. Sitting on the bed she touched the blaster cast covering his broken arm since arriving at the clinic he had only spoken once, to tell them to line the doors and windows with salt, protection from the yellow-eyed father."Dean, you can't go on like this you've have to eat" she spoke gently to him as she watched him closely for any sign that he could hear her through his catatonic state. Standing up she walked over to the window and looked out, she turned back she wasn't going to just give up on Dean, going back she sat back on the bed again "Dean it wasn't your fault, you weren't in control your not to blame yourself for Sam's death"

The trouble was Dean did blame himself he'd should have been stronger, resisted the yellow-eyed monster. He'd killed his brother, his Sam and he could never forgive himself that, he should have died with the rest he had no right to be living. His eyes filled with tears and one slipped down his cheek. Dr Walker moved closer, trying not to touch his burnt neck and ear, she pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "It's ok Dean, let it all out" She held him until he fell into an exhausted sleep before laying him back down, she picked up the untouched food and left the room quietly.

"How is he?" Dr Gray asked as he saw her coming out of the room and closing the door quietly behind her

"He's asleep at last" Dr Walker picked up the sample of blood she had taken earlier "he looks so young and innocent you'd never thing he'd been through hell" she step over the salt line as she walked out of the room and towards the small lab room; placing a small amount of Dean's blood under the microscope she examined the blood sample she couldn't believe her own eyes the sulphur had disappeared, taking another sample she once again placed it under the microscope that too was clear. She had to tell Jordan and in her excitement as she re-entered the room she walked straight through the salt line breaking it. "Jordan, Dean's blood clear, there no sign of the sulphur"

"How's that possible?" Jordan Gray asked in total surprise

"I don't know it just disintegrated" she was as surprised as him "I'll ring Agent Harrison and inform him of the good news" Going into the hallway to use the telephone in the small office she passed Agent Schofield he smiled at her and closed the door behind her before walking up to Dr Gray.

Dr Gray looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him "Oh God"

"Want to try again?" he replied as he grabbed the doctor by the throat lifting him out of his chair and throwing him against the wall with ease before walking into the room where Dean lay peacefully sleeping. Slowly walking over to the bed he looked down at the only remaining survivor of the Oakwell 100 pulling out the gun from the agent's holster he ran the barrel of the gun slowly down Dean's face and over his burnt neck. The lights behind the possessed agents flickered waking Dean from his sleep; he tiredly opened his eyes to see a pair of yellow eyes glaring down at him, Dean scrambled away to the far corner of the bed.

"Dean, I feel your pain what you did to little Sammy, the guilt your feeling. I know you can't go on without him" the possessed agent's voice changed from a sympathetic tone to spiteful one "You don't deserve to live, you killed your own brother, the brother who looked up to you, he trusted you with his life, he would have followed you anywhere, done anything for you and what do you do, you killed him?" The yellow-eyed demon could see the tears building behind Dean's eyelids "You know what Sammy's last words were before he died?"

"No" Dean whispered

"Dean, please help me" the yellow-eyed demon cruelly mimicked Sam's voice

Dean started to shake as the tears rolled down his cheeks "I'm sorry Sammy" he sobbed

The yellow-eyed demon could see that his words were having an effect "Dean, do the descent thing you can end this, no more pain no more guilt" he handed Dean his gun "It can be all over"

Dean wanted no more pain no more guilt with a shaky hand Dean took the gun and placed the barrel of the gun into his mouth, he squeezed his eyes shut as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"No more heart ache or guilt Dean, just peace and you can be with Sammy"

As Jackie Walker walked back into the room she saw Jordan's unconscious on the floor. "O my god Jordan." Looking around the room she saw the bedroom door open "Dean" she ran into the room and was immediately thrown to the wall and pinned there. She looked from the possessed agent to the gun Dean had in his mouth and back as she listened to what he was saying to Dean. "Please Dean don't listen to him listen to me" She watched as Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked at her she could see the pain in his eyes. "This is not the answer you're stronger than this, you're stronger than him. Dean your blood is clear of the virus, he can't control you anymore that why he wants you to die, he wants you to pull the trigger, are you going to let him win?" She searched Dean's face she needed to know that she was getting through to him and then she saw what she hoped for a look of determination. As Dean withdrew the gun from his mouth she breathed a sigh of relieve.

The yellow-eyed demon glared at Jackie Walker "You've won this time doctor but you can't be with him 24/7 there will come a time when the guilt will eat him up inside and it will become too much for him to handle."

Living with what he had done would be more of a punishment than dying so Dean spoke out "It won't, I'm not going to take the coward's way out. I know what I have done and I will live with it every day for the rest of my life."

Seeing the determined look on Dean's face the yellow-eyed demon left the agent's body in defeat and escaped through the door. Released from the wall Jackie Walker rushed over to Dean's bedside just as Jordon Gray staggered in the room. "Everyone ok?" he asked touching the bump on his head and hissing.

"Yeah were fine" she replied as she hugged Dean

A confused looking Agent Schofield came round on the floor he could remember a black cloud of mist than after that nothing "What the hell happened?"

Walking over to the agent Jordan Gray helped him up "You've been possessed by a demon"

As part of his punishment there was someone Dean needed to face "Agent Schofield, I want to see the other agent Guy Harrison, there's something I want to do; I have to do"

The next day Guy Harrison sat in the chair opposite Dean "you wanted to see me Dean?"

Dean didn't want his dad forgiveness he didn't deserve it but he need to tell him the truth that he had killed Sammy "I want to go see my dad, tell him what I've done and apologise to him, after that you can do whatever you want with me, you can lock me up and throw away the key I don't care what happens"

"Ok, I will allow it but first we need to get you some clothes. How about jeans and a hooded sweatshirt maybe a baseball cap, see if we can hide some of those burns" Agent Harrison stood up "How does tomorrow morning sound?"

"Yeah that fine"

XXXXXXXXXX

As the CIA's car pulled into the Bobby's junkyard Dean's stomached was in knots and his hands were sweating; now that he was here he couldn't face him. The thought of running for it sounded more appealing as the seconds when by. From the driver's seat Agent Harrison turned to him "You still want to do this?" Dean nodded his head in reply

Turning to Agent Schofield "I'll signal you" then he climbed out of the car and headed up the drive to the house

Bobby and John were working on a car in the yard; it was Bobby who saw the CIA agent walking towards them. "John"

"Yeah" he said from under the car

"We got company that CIA agent Guy Harrison here again"

John appeared from under the car and looked down the drive "What the hell does he want now, can't he leave us alone?"

"You'd better go inside I'll handled this" John said to Bobby as he wiped his oily hands on an old rag before approaching the agent, out of the corner of his eye he saw Bobby enter the house.

Guy Harrison extended his hand for John to shake "Mr Winchester nice to see you again"

Refusing to shake the agent's hand John barked "What the hell do you want, I've signed the non disclosure agreements that states that my sons were never in the CIA's custody or at the Lincoln Centre I'll keep your god damn secret"

"We all have secrets, don't we Mr Winchester?"

"What secrets?" a sudden fear struck John, did the agent know?

"Come now I'm sure you know what I mean?" Agent Harrison turned and signalled to Schofield sitting in the passenger seat.

Wondering what was going on John watched as a hooded teenage boy climbed out of the back seat, the CIA agent said something to him and then the boy started to walk up the drive, he cradled one of his arms in the other; his head bowed his eyes never leaving the ground but there was something oddly familiar

Dean climbed out of the car before Agent Schofield reassured him that everything would be ok. He couldn't look at his dad as he walked up the drive; this was it he couldn't turn away now in his mind he went over his rehearsed speech. Nearly reaching his dad and Agent Harrison he stopped and removed his hood and baseball cap. He heard his father's gasp of shock "Dean"

John couldn't believe Dean was stood there in front of him his eldest son was alive, stepping forward he wanted to hold him and never let go but his son stepped back away from him "Dean" John looked from Dean to Harrison

Without a word Agent Harrison squeezed Dean's shoulder and walked back towards the car leaving the father and son alone

"Dean?"

"After what I'm about to tell you you'll wish I was but don't worry I'll be leaving and you'll never after see me again" Dean said softly looking down at the crunched up baseball cap in his hands, he couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Son, what are you talking about wishing you were dead and leaving?" John couldn't get his head around this

"Dad, I killed Sammy" Dean blurted out his prepared speech gone

"No son you didn't"

"Yes I did I was the one who blew up the medical centre" Dean yelled back, he frightened himself he had never raised his voice to his dad before "I know I wasn't in control but that's no excuse and I'm sorry"

John took another step forward and Dean took two back "Dean, listen to me, you didn't kill Sammy"

Suddenly Dean heard a voice he thought he would never hear again "Dean, Dean" looking up towards the house there was Sam on crutches hobbling towards him.

"Sammy....but.....but...how?" Dean stuttered out looking into his Dad's eyes for the first time

"That's what I've been trying to tell you" John replied "Go see your brother"

Dean ran towards Sam who had thrown his crutches aside and was now nearly running towards him "Sammy" Dean grabbed hold of him and nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"Dean, you're alive, we thought you were dead" Sam said from his buried position in Dean's chest. "I'm sorry I shot you, I didn't mean the things I said"

"I thought I'd killed you, god Sammy I nearly..." Dean stopped himself; he'd nearly ended his own life thinking Sam was dead.

"What Dean?"

"It does matter anymore" Dean replied all that matter was that Sam was alive

Bobby appeared "Sorry John I couldn't stop him leaving the house once he saw it was Dean"

"Don't worry, I have a feeling Guy Harrison already knew" John replied as he saw the agents car reversing down the drive.

As Agent Harrison started reversing the car down the drive Agent Schofield turned to him "How long have you known about Sam?"

"Since late yesterday, it's been agreed that all records of the boys attending Oakwell School have been erased, every mention of their names in the press archives has been wiped and the headstones in the cemetery will be removed, they were never part of the Oakwell 100."

"Do you think they'll be ok after everything they've been through?" Agent Schofield asked

"Now that they have each other, I think they'll be ok" at least Guy Harrison hoped they would

In his wildest dreams John thought he would never have his two sons back again but here they were; now Sam would start eating again and Dean would see his eighteenth birthday. Except for a few burns and a few injuries John knew that his sons were physically fine but emotionally that nightmare wasn't over yet for them. How many times in those last five months had he thought his sons were dead but he couldn't get over the fact that here they were battered and worst for wear; they were alive because they were fighters. Sam had fought his way back, it was the journey back from the Lincoln Medical centre in the chopper when Bobby first noticed Sam's chest rise ever so slightly at first he didn't believe but after Pastor Jim had found a weak pulse they was once again filled with hope. The pilot took them to a doctor he and Caleb served with in the army, the doctor was a good friend of theirs, luckily he ran a small clinic not far away and was only too glad to help "Hey what about the old man, don't I get a hug?" John asked walking towards his sons and hugging them

With tears in his eyes at seeing the boys back together again Bobby called out as he walked back into the house "Looks to me like you boys, need some of my home cooking, your all skin and bone"

"Yeah I starving" Dean replied

"Me too" Sam replied

"Make that me three" John added

Laughing they all walked into the house, John saw a tear running down Bobby's face no one but John saw it as the boys were too busy telling each other their story of how they had survived. Right now John was the happiest man alive.

The End

**Hope you have enjoyed it; I would like to thank everyone for reading and a special thanks to those who reviewed and added it to your favourite list**


End file.
